Golden Satan
by Triplesquidge
Summary: In the midst of the Civil War, an immense power is provoked to the point it where it enters the fray and aides the Anti-Maou faction and aids them to victory. His goal was to take revenge for the death of his father but with the war over and the position of Satan it changes and so does the world around him. AU. OCxSerafallxOphis. Harem elements.
1. The Civil War

**Here is the start to the new story, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Thousands of years ago there was a war that was called 'The Great War'. It was a war between the Angel, Fallen Angels and the Devils, a war so great that it resulted in the deaths of the 'Seven Princes of Hell' and the Biblical God along with many, many others. The deaths of the Princes and God sent the three factions into disarray, even the Fallen Angels whose leader, Azazel, backed out even though he was still alive. This left the heart-wrenched devils and angels to duke it out once more.

The Devils and Fallen Angels returned to their separate parts of the Underworld as the angels returned to heaven. From there both the Devils and Angels struggled with what to do next. The Angels came together and concluded that the Archangel Michael was to do his best taking over as God while the Devils were at odds with each other. The Devils split themselves down the middle making the Old-Maou faction and the Anti-Maou faction. The Old-Maou faction thought that as they were direct blood descendants of the recently passed Princes, Sometimes known as Maous, that they should rule but the Anti-Maou faction did not see it the same way. Ajuka Astaroth came up with the Evil Piece system, a way to regain their population by reincarnating other beings into devils. Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Sirzechs Gremory and Serafall Sitri joined together with Ajuka Beelzebub to form the Anti-Maou Faction, These four devils were said to be insanely strong with power equal or maybe even superior to the original 7. One thing was evident though, these four were stronger than the blood descendants.

Their views clashed for nearly a hundred years before peaceful matters weren't the way to go and after finishing the war with the other three factions, they went at war with themselves starting the 'Maou Civil War'. The respective family of each figurehead joined in completely along with the remnants of their legions. Then the other Pillar Families and even most of the Extra clans joined in siding with their favoured side although two Pillar clans didn't involve themselves in this new war. The Bael clan who held the rank of Great King and the Zagan Clan who also held the rank of Great King, both decided against joining the Civil war as it could lead to their destruction. The Bael clan held the 'Power of Destruction' and the Zagan clan had the 'King Blades' that controlled life.

These two sides fought as the Bael and Zagan clan watched on, giving their support to both sides whoever needed it when they could give it. During this time there was many events, the disappearance of Lucifer and the traitor of Lucifuge were the most famous and important. The son of Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, just up and left the Civil War, some said he didn't care but other said he was concerned for his wife. With his disappearance came the fall of the Lucifuge clan although it wasn't the beginning. In the midst of the Civil War was love, something which sprouted from Sirzechs Gremory of the Anti-Maou Faction and Grayfia Lucifuge of the Old-Maou faction. Grayfia then swapped her allegiances from Lucifuge to Gremory and joined the Anti-Maou Faction, that was the downfall and the disappearance of Lucifer was the metaphorical end to the Extra Demon clan.

With a new strong fighter on the Anti-Maou side and the loss of Lucifer of the Old-Maou side started to turn the tide, showing a win for the Anti-Maou side but the Old-Maou side was reluctant to give up and pushed forward. They brought the balance back and pushed their opponents back and caught innocents as they went along. This development was starting to turn the favour of the Bael and the Zagan clan, the war that was raging on was now starting to affect their territories and the ones surrounding theirs. For them, it was getting too close for comfort so they decided to try and stop it. Along with a few elite guards, the current Lords of each clan went to each side to try and stop it. Bael went to the Anti-Maou due to a tie with Gremory and Zagan went to Old-Maou as they held ties with Mammon.

The next day a video went live being shown to the whole of the Underworld, even the Fallen Angels witnessed it. The video was of the descendant of Mammon holding a severed Golden dragon's head by the horn and the challenge went like this.

"Niren Zagan, you half-breed scum, just like your pathetic father. Show yourself before we destroy you and the beautiful Lady of Zagan too."

The video then cut off for the whole Underworld leaving it in complete shock which lasted for a few seconds before rising a stage higher. A surge of intense holy power radiated through the whole of the Underworld as a the ferocious sound of a dragon's roar permeated through the thick musky air of the Underworld. Seconds later and an enormous Golden Dragon took to the skies with a pair of scarlet eyes fixed down on a single location far off into the distance.

When the dragon landed, the very land beneath it shook from it's weight. It roared out with a gust of wind as warning that it wasn't going to hold back and that it did not. That dragon scorched the land around it completely and more, devils that were fleeing were caught in it's wrath and were pitted against it's Holy Dragon Flames. The earth would then quake again every few seconds as the dragon would bring it's giant clawed feet off the ground and violently stomping down on the devils beneath it with no remorse. With adrenaline filling it's system it felt nothing of the attacks coming it's way whether it was magic or blade. None of the devils there survived the dragon's wrath, they were all flattened to the likes of paper or burnt to cinders resulting in charred land that had craters dotted around it.

To signal it's victory the dragon raised it's head towards the murky purple sky and opened it's large jaw wide and bellowed into the sky a eerie laugh that seemed to fuse together with a roar of emotional pain. When the ear-piercing raw subsided, the dragon dropped it's head and closed it's scarlet red eyes. The dragon then started to shrink as it noticed 5 strong but extremely relaxed presences that it knew all to well.

What came from the shrinking was a man just passing 6 foot with long golden hair that reached the back of his knees and spiked out at the top in three segments, all to the right. One was up and to the right and then the other two rested on either side of his right eye. The ends of the man's hair was scarlet in colour, contrasting remarkably well with the gold. His eyes were the same as the ends of his hair, scarlet and gave out a constant look of lust due to the colour alone. His facial features were soft but perpetually inviting. He was dressed in a long-sleeved black t-shirt with two golden rings running diagonally from left to right, the first from atop his left shoulder to halfway down on the right side and the second just above the hip on the left side only to be cut off by the end of the t-shirt. His jeans lay snugly to his leg and were black in colour with a slight purple tint and rested down atop his high tops that were the same in colour but with a single stripe of gold down the back. He finished his look off by having a pair of yellow shades hanging on the neckline of his shirt and a golden belt securing his pants while being long enough for the end of the belt to fall just above his knee, adorning the golden belt was a buckle that was black in colour and shaped like a roaring dragon.

The man standing in the centre of the scorched land was Niren Zagan, son of a Celestial Dragon and Lady Zagan. His parents were both strong fighters but compared to him they looked weak, he inherited their knowledge and comfortability in combat and used it to his advantage from an early stage becoming as strong as he could be. While having the powers of Holy and Demonic, his body was completely split to hold the powers. His dragon form held the ability to use Holy flames and resisted demonic powers but couldn't use them, his devil form could use demonic powers of Wind and Lightning along with resisting holy magic but couldn't use them. In either form though, he was weak to dragon slaying powers and as of that day, he was Lord Zagan.

The five devils that watched the battle and transformation looked at him with solemn smiles and outstretched arms. Niren Zagan accepted and joined the fight to quell the Old-Maou forces for what they did to his father as Mammon seemed to have left after making the video, much to Niren's disappointment.

With Niren now on their side and combining with Sirzechs, they started to dominate whether Niren was in his dragon form or not. Sirzechs and his new lover Grayfia conquered the left battlefields with Niren and Serafall dominating the right. Falbium and Ajuka kept the central locations under control and picked off the stragglers with ease as they planned their next moves. These 6 beings spent all their time together dealing with what to do next and even enjoyed the own spot of down time where Sirzechs and Grayfia went off to the barracks for alone time as Serafall got frisky Niren on the training grounds. Love sprouted and developed for both couples. Sirzechs and Grayfia grew closer by the day both on and off the battlefield while Niren and Serafall grew closer on the battlefield as Serafall proved herself to Niren more and more, that she will help him enact his revenge on Mammon.

The war continued to wage on and with each passing battle came a lowered percentage saying that the Old-Maou faction could win, after the next few years the percentage made their chances luck-based only and they knew that so they decided to act on it, either having their last fight or creating the boost they need to get back up into the war. A transmission came through to the whole Underworld once again showing an area that was only well known to Mammon and their close associates meaning as a Zagan, Niren knew exactly where it was. Niren already knew that it was another challenge to him so he waited for his five close friends to become engrossed on the video before silently leaving, sprinting straight to the battlegrounds.

With his advanced knowledge of wind magic and enhancement magic, he increased his speed fourfold reaching the battleground as the recording was still going on meeting with Mammon face to face. The camera then panned out as the descendant of Leviathan joined Mammon's side and numerous other devils gathered around them readying their magic to attack Niren. The Golden and Scarlet haired man listlessly glanced around the area looking slightly disappointed before summoning a silver double headed spear with spearheads that looked like scimitar blades.

Anyone who watched what happened next would call what Niren did a 'beautiful terror'. His vicious acts were performed expertly and fluidly, he never stopped not to think next or choose the best target next. He systematically went from one devil to the next attacking them relentlessly. He used the spear for things other than just a weapon, he would twirl it round in his hand taking the brunt of some magic, slash at his enemies with it, stab at the enemies with it. He would stab it into the ground and use it as a stationary pole for spinning kicks. He even transitioned back and forth between using it and martial arts by throwing it up into the air in a spin, kicking and punching his enemies as it came back down only to always catch it in his hands and move straight on. His simple, fast and fluid movements made it look like an art, he used the grace he learnt from dancing to bob and weave between attacks.

The whole time Niren kept away from Mammon so to not attack him first. He whittled down every single enemy until it was just Mammon left. Niren left Mammon no time to repent as he swung his spear severing Mammon's body in two using wind magic to throw his legs aside and drop his torso and head down. Niren span the spear in his hand as he slowly moved it above is head before abruptly stopping the spin and bringing the spear straight down cutting the head and torso of Mammon in half. He then dropped to his knees with a sigh of relief as the camera that watched the one-sided massacre just ticked on.

That battle spelt two things, a win for Niren which meant he didn't have to fight any more but additionally was the end to the Civil War as the remaining descendants ran away leaving the Underworld behind leaving the aftermath to us. At the end of it, even more Pillar clans were destroyed and reduced to very little. The Pillars that remained were very scarce and were to be discredited in the new system meaning that they would become Extra Demon clans, one of those devils was Roygun Belphegor the descendant of Belphegor, one of the Seven Princes.

With that war now over, the Underworld could calm down and relax for the most part as there was a possible attack from the Fallen Angels and then whatever dangers in the Human world. Then out of the 6 of us, only 5 became a Maou as Serafall and Grayfia had a match to see who'd get the position. Sirzechs became Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka became Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium became Falbium Asmodeus and Niren became Niren Satan. Serafall and Grayfia fought for the position of Leviathan which was a match that lasted nearly two hours with Serafall coming out on top scoring an accidental near fatal wound. Despite there being the position of Mammon and Belphegor left, Grayfia decided to not take one and took a place beside Sirzechs.

As the new Lucifer, Sirzechs was overall ruler of the Underworld, he even joked at becoming a Supreme Overlord. This meant he had the most pull and executive power. As the new Satan, Niren ruled over the Judicial system acquiring the role of Supreme Arbiter which he joked towards Sirzechs saying he had a cooler sounding moniker. As the new Asmodeus, Falbium oversaw the military affairs of the Underworld and controlled it's armies. As the new Leviathan, Serafall's job was to control foreign affairs and create allies for the devils. And as the new Beelzebub, Ajuka was to handle the scientific research and development which he was very happy for.

Ajuka and Falbium were the first to get to work in their respective fields. The other 3 Maous and Grayfia settled into their new lives together before starting their own work to which Niren forewent dealing with his work and went to help out Ajuka in creating the 'Evil Pieces' to quicken the process of the devil population.

As the years passed on, the 5 Maous got very comfortable in their positions and helped the Underworld to prosper once again in life. With the creation of the Evil Pieces was new everything as more people meant new things to the plate. Then the the 5 Maous started on creating the strongest peerages possible with each Maou having to have a legendary beast. Sirzechs acquired Bahamut the 'Glowing Fish of the Deep Sea'. Serafall acquired Behemoth the 'Magical Beast King of the Earth'. Ajuka acquired Falak the 'King Snake of the Realm of the Dead'. Falbium acquired Kuyutha the 'Blue Holy Bull' and Niren acquired Byakko the 'Divine White Tiger of the East'. While Niren's Byakko didn't rival the others in size, it more than rivalled their powers. Sirzechs and Niren were the only two to need a full peerage and decided between themselves to get another legendary creature. Sirzechs acquired Surtr Second the 'Clone of the Flame Giant' where Niren acquired Tiamat the 'Chaos Karma Dragon King'.

The two men had become best friends over the years and in the process built up a repertoire of bets between each other and one of them was to build the strongest peerage ever. They would have a match against each other using the Rating Game system created especially for the Evil Pieces and create an event for the people of the Underworld. Where Sirzechs went with straight out quality, Niren went for quantity but for Niren it was more to help out with his job as Satan. He could send a specific piece to apprehend certain outlaws and as such, the Underworld started to call his peerage the 'Band of Misfits' while naming him the King of diversity. The name itself wasn't in bad stead either as his peerage was a selection of different races.

Niren was quick to show his place as Satan and was not one to care for status in the face of justice. He dealt with everyone fairly, one of his most famous albeit small was when he fined Ajuka for doing some rather questionable experiments. No one escaped from him either, not at the start and not in the current day, that was proven when he caught the SS-class devil 'Stray Cat' which prompted him to take in her and her sister into the Zagan clan and made the stray devil his Bishop to which she took two pieces. He also beat off the Noble devils who asked for the execution of her and anything Nekomata which made Niren angry, very angry. He berated the Nobles for what they wanted as the extent was too grand and then placed down a law that anyone to treat a Neko poorly through discrimination alone was to be dealt with.

Then on the 60th anniversary of the end of the Civil War, Sirzechs and Grayfia, Niren and Serafall got married. An occasion which turned into an event by itself grabbing the attention of every devil still alive and in the Underworld. It also had some special guests on Niren's side, he was a dragon after all.

* * *

**Here is the newest story of mine but one that will be updated sporadically, when i have time outside of other things and my two stories that are on the front.  
This story came to mind with the politics of the Underworld, since getting the idea for Extra Demons and enveloping on that in 'Neko' i have been wanting to do more and go into more detail at a bigger point so i decided to make a Maou story with an OC Pillar Devil. Zagan as a whole is built of ideas from Magi and Ars Goetia, a bit of a strange crossover. The reason for him being part dragon isn't so as for him to be a really strong character but it's more for his status and relationships. He is part dragon because Satan has been referred to as a dragon but also for Ophis, like said in the pairing section. This story will have a personal relationship with Ophis in the future. Like the three known Super Devils, Niren is that as well not even counting his dragon side as they are two different entities and he has a special power just like the other and is something similar to Rizevim's.**

**This story won't follow the Canon completely as why would it? There will be the standard Maou involved points but there will also be an instance or two when Niren steps in to deal with things. Because of all this, he will be strong, very strong as he can rival Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael. For the time being, this story will be rated 'T' until i get into the part i have set specifically for the lemon which will turn it up to an 'M'.**

**Lastly i just want to mention 'redwarrioroflight' and 'Gunman' as for the Maou specific details. Props to those guys and their stories and seriously good themselves, check them out when you can!**

**Read, Love, Review, Favourite, Follow. Ciao!**


	2. Niren and the law!

Being a Maou was troublesome to Niren, he lost a majority of his freedom like the others but unlike Sirzechs his queen wasn't so focused on making him do his work. Niren's Queen was the possessor of Innovate Clear, Holly Green, she was too interested in being yandere-ish. Niren didn't like the thought of losing Zagan as his family name to Satan, instead he takes Satan as a title, on paper it would be read as Niren 'Satan' Zagan and thanks to Serafall being his wife she got to do the same, Serafall 'Leviathan' Sitri. Truth be told for them, the names are merely titles. Niren saw it as rude to take up those names as despite fighting against them, he respected the family behind the names, well, all except Mammon of course.

Serafall was very lax in her duties as really, she had the least amount of work to do. With dealing with foreign affairs, most of her work was doing meetings with potential allies, scouting out potential allies and writing them all up afterwards. Of course there is extra behind the scene sort of stuff but all in all her life was nowhere near as hectic as ours. Still, he didn't let my workload take away my free time too much. He cut back on being a professional dancer and only performed at parties and balls he was invited to, or whenever Serafall asked him to cosplay with her which he did happily surprising the Underworld.

Niren was a hard man to figure out for the devils but there was a way to read him. His personality can switch dramatically at any time but that's because he is a dragon/devil hybrid. His dragon side holds his justice and wrath where his devil side holds his kindness and spirit. He was serious when he needed to be and relaxed when it was alright to be. His position as Satan would make him be the most strict out of the five, so you would think but that isn't the case with him. He loves to let go and enjoy life, acrobatics isn't a sport but a past time to him, it's something he gets joy out of. Seeing this some people would start to think and maybe even question on whether he was the right person to be Satan and rule over the judicial system as the Supreme Arbiter. Niren answers that properly that he is the right guy for the job. When it comes to the judicial system he is focused, attentive and careful. With people, he is stern and aggressive. Being with him is unnerving, even to those not being questioned or looked at as a person of interest. To Niren, it's a very serious job and nothing will take him away from it once he has started a case or paperwork.

To put it simply, he has a work mode and a procrastination mode.

As a Maou, you would expect Niren to act and look like one even in his down time but no, that wasn't him. Niren neglected to look the part even when he was working. Niren didn't like to wear formal clothes other than a tie, if he was pushed you could see him in a casual shirt and a black, always black, tie. From the day he joined the Anti-Maou faction till this very day Niren wore the exact same clothes albeit with a new addition made from his dragon scales that he coloured black. It was a simple black jacket with a hood shaped like a dragon's head, the hood cast a shadow over his head when in use and at the end of the sleeves were claws that could appear over his hands at any time. It was a practical addition to his everyday life because of his position.

Unlike the other Maous, keeping fit and strong was a part of his job. He had to stay in shape to work best, he had to be the strongest, or one of the strongest to perform his job well and so did his peerage. Even the creatures in his peerage, the dragon, the tiger and the hound. The hound was a Cwn Annwn, a welsh spectral hound and followed Niren everywhere unless he had a mission of his own. The hound, Du, also worked as Niren's carrier pigeon delivering letters around the Underworld, he did it out of formality and as a way to give Du work and the occasional treat afterwords as unlike the humanoid servants Du couldn't really do contracts other than chasing animals away from crops. The same could be said for Byakko but honestly, the Divine Tiger was a slob and just lazed around the Satan Castle being fed and petted by the maids.

Because of this, Niren actively participated in Rating Games. Unfortunately for Niren's ego, his results weren't official in the table and were merely for the occasion but despite that his peerage didn't slack off even against the 'weaker' teams. He fought the whole top five and won with Diehauser Belial, the top ranked Champion, being the only one to hassle him. This just increased his popularity as a person and a fighter, he was renowned and revered.

Niren was an anomaly everywhere, especially because he was part Celestial Dragon. Celestial Dragons were created by the Biblical God to protect the entrance to Heaven just like the Cerberus were created to guard the Gates of Hell. These Celestial Dragons alone, in their prime, were just below the 'Five Dragon Kings' in strength and even the strongest devils had a hard time against their holy flames. Unlike the Cerberus, the Celestial Dragons weren't all that loyal to heaven as after all, they are dragons. They aren't creatures that can be controlled easily, you have to repeatedly show your dominance over them or they will leave and do what they want. Also unlike the Cerberus, they had human forms as to increase the amount of guardians protecting the stairway to Heaven. Unluckily, the offspring of these humans and Celestial dragons could never acquire a Sacred Gear through birth as they would always be full Celestial Dragons because a human's blood was too thin and weak, only other supernatural creatures could make them into hybrids like devils, Lady Zagan.

Niren was secretive, even with his wife. Unknown to her, he was an honorary member of Grigori. Although this was just on the basis of sparring, to Niren it was a way for him to keep variety in his training so his skills were never dull. The fact that he was a hybrid gained him immunity from the church and a sort or strange revelry, the dragon side equalled out the devil side at times to them. The Grigori part was known to his peerage and his mother, the Church part was known to everyone but there was one thing that absolutely no one else knew about although Serafall has a slight inkling.

Ophis the Ouroborus Dragon. This being was the second strongest in the world, someone you should be very wary of if you see and the general consensus is to run or be extremely polite as saying one thing just out of turn can mean the loss of your head. None of that could be said to be true if you were to see the two together. Ophis and Niren were friends and close ones at that. As a fellow dragon, Niren gained certain privileges when it came to Ophis. He gained the right to be more casual with Ophis but it was in his genes to be that way and he wasn't afraid of Ophis. His frankness and constant cheerful nature worked, it allowed Ophis to react in wonder and intrigue. Ophis took the form of a young woman, who to a human would look to be in her early twenties compared to Niren who looked to be on the edge of his teens.

Ophis had long black hair and wore Gothic style clothes. Black in colour with scarlet accents, even the frill was scarlet in colour. The headband that she wore with it was black with two real roses on top, one at either end. Her body type was slender just like a pro model. All dragons that had a human form held model-like physiques, it was their nature to appeal to others. Dragons are beings of power, they pull in others without much work and their human forms are a way to intensify that. That's one of the reasons that his Gold and Scarlet hair actually works.

When they met each other one topic always came up and that topic was Great Red. Great Red was said to be the strongest being in the world, he was the Apocalypse Dragon but unlike Ophis, he wasn't a God. He didn't have the ability to take a human form although it was probably within his power to do so as he was fuelled by dreams. According to Ophis, Great Red had drove her out of her home which was the Dimension Gap. The Dimension Gap was a huge space, possibly the same size as Earth itself. Ophis needed help to drive him out of her home, hopefully even kill him and Niren was the first person Ophis tried to recruit into an organisation that was later to be called the 'Khaos Brigade'. Niren declined the request to join the organisation but did say that he would help once they had got to Great Red as he wouldn't mind fighting him himself.

Because of this along with other things, Ophis marked Niren as her mate. Over his left shoulder appeared a black snake that looked to be eating it's own tail. The symbol for Ophis and the symbol for the infinite. Serafall had questioned Niren on this multiple times to which she got no decent reply as the only time she could see it up close was when they were naked and having sex, an easy time for Niren to change her brain's wavelength. But there was a time when Serafall remembered afterwards and confronted him about it to which Niren surprised with how he answered and what he said. Niren told her that the Ouroborus Dragon marked him as her mate like it was nothing. To Niren it was, Ophis wouldn't hurt Niren unless he did something drastic and completely out of order but to Serafall and everyone else alive, it was huge especially if the person you tell is your wife and mate.

They kept this between themselves though, telling anyone else would violate what Niren and Ophis had and may be something that sets Ophis off, even Niren wouldn't know if it might set her off. You wouldn't even want to chance it.

…

At this moment in time, I was attending a meeting with the other Maous and each of the Pillar heads. We were all here today to hear Ajuka's upcoming experiment and by the end of the meeting decide whether it should go ahead and if it needs to be changed at all or restricted in some way but they were more my side of things rather than anything else.

The table we sat at was a large circle shape with Sirzechs sitting at the top centre in his throne with myself and the other three Maous by his side in our own thrones. I was to Sirzechs right with Serafall next to me and Ajuka was to Sirzechs left with Falbium next to him. This meeting was then started by Ajuka who had came out of hir lab for the first time in two months.

"Today I would like to talk about something that runs along the same lines as the Evil Pieces in the fact that they increase the devil population."

As expected, the ears of each clan head perked up at the thought of increasing our population even more.

"This plan is to create more pure-blooded devils. With the permission of everyone and Niren-kun here, I will work alongside Mephisto Pheles and Niren 'Satan' Zagan to create the process. The way I had thought up was the Queen piece, one that every High-class devil has. It's starting to become popular that Male Kings are marrying their female queens and a lot of these have been reincarnated devils. My thought is to make every Queen piece able to make the designated person into a pure-blooded devil. Even if they King doesn't marry the Queen, it will still increase the population of pure-bloods."

"Ajuka, that'd only be for the time really. The people who take the Queen piece are still classed as servants so in our society they aren't so inclined to marry other pure-bloods meaning it'd only really work for one time."

I interjected quickly with my point before Ajuka could carry on earning everyone's attention.

"That is true Niren-kun, I was thinking that to combat this, rather than making ranking up come quicker we could make the promotion test a little easier. And then when they become a High-class devil, the King piece makes them Pure-bloods as well."

When Ajuka finished speaking, everyone's attention turned back to myself as I started to think about his proposal. It was a good thought, something that could help us regenerate our numbers but the thing is ensuring it's success. How would we go about making it work? I need to know whether it would be humane or not.

"It's a good proposal but what are the risks with it? Is there any chance the person who is going to become the Queen or a high-class devil reacts badly to the transformation? If so, how are you going to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"That is what I don't know yet and why I mentioned you for helping out. You helped me with creating the Evil Pieces plus I'd need your input on what is humane or not, I certainly don't want you fining me again."

"That's fine by me. I can't completely sanction it on my end but I can allow the starting process to commence."

Small mutterings went through the rooms as the Lords and Ladies came to their own conclusions and nodded to both of our points and acknowledging the process themselves.

"One last thing from me is Mephisto Pheles himself. Recently he told me that he made a high-class devil, and before you say anything let me finish, Niren-kun."

Before I could say anything Ajuka acted and blocked me before I could do a thing. I just playfully rose my hands up in surrender allowing him to continue with a smile.

"The person in question was a dying human with cancer. Mephisto said he could save the person but only if he would become a devil, he also told him that it isn't fully tested but the success rate was calculated to be high, over 90% at that. The human accepted and it worked, Mephisto now has a brother. Mephisto said that we could use it as long as it passes Niren-kun's inspection."

A smirk found it's way to my face. I was really the only one he who would voice my opinion on such things.

"I'll need to post a few restrictions for this, but other than that it sounds prosperous."

"Then what are your restrictions?"

This question actually came from Sirzechs surprisingly me slightly.

"One per clan and we allow the top Extra Demon clans to do this as well. The person can't be a member of a peerage at all, in the clan or not. Restrict it to Orphans who have no family, give them something good in the world. No one above 15 for peerage and information purposes but I'd need to speak with Mephisto myself for a bottom line age, so we know how stressful it is on a body. Whether they have Sacred Gears doesn't matter to me, the stronger the better. I won't restrict it to just humans either. If you find orphaned vampires, werewolves, youkai then that should be fine. Can anybody else think of something?"

I asked out towards the room causing the clan heads to look at each other before they all shook their heads at me. I then looked to my fellow Maous and they did the same.

"Then yeah, as long as my guidelines and restrictions are kept to then both ideas are allowed within my law."

"Great. Does anybody have anything else they want to bring up?"

As the mediator for every meeting, Sirzechs asks the question that has become a ritual to him and everyone shook their heads with one or two contemplating something but deciding against it. Then Sirzechs smiled and looked pretty cheerful, he loves saying the next part.

"Alright then, everyone is dismissed. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

**Actually got some conversation done, Praise Satan. The next chapter will be the end of before canon stuff.  
When i say canon stuff i mean everything that happens before canon but i will be starting with the Raiser arc because it is fitting for what i want to do.  
This is of course AU so the standard won't happen in this story, unless i don't involve Niren. Nothing yet is prepared for beyond the Raiser arc but i have notes.  
Now as this isn't following Canon that much, if you guys wanna see something then tell me. Whether it's a side story or a past case of Niren's which you can make up if you wish. If you don't then that's fine too.**

**Issei is to a degree a copy of Niren in this story. Despite not knowing Niren at all, he is a lot like him although Issei can't get away with a percent of the shit he can. Issei being a part of the perverted trio and earns the hatred of all women around is a small testament to that. Alongside Azazel, Niren will teach Issei about women and harems. For random purposes, Niren is why Koneko hates perverts as the only one who can perv on her is Niren and if it isn't Niren that pervs on her she gets angry. Somewhat close to being a bro-con which you can somehow understand how it came to if you remember a part of the chapter before this one.**

**I also mentioned Innovate Clear at the beginning, Innovate Clear is one of the 13 Longinus for those who don't know and 1 of the 3 that haven't really been mentioned outside of it being called a Longinus. The other two are Telos Karma and Absolute Demise. I was gonna do Absolute Demise but with it's alternate name being Eternal Ice Princess, i couldn't take my mind away from the Ice Queen card in Yu-gi-oh. Telos Karma stumped me altogether with where it could go other than involving Karma and maybe Buddhism to a degree. Therefore i went with Innovate Clear, otherwise known as the 'Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation' which bamboozled me so i decided to go Norse. Basically, its basic form that was sealed is a sapling from Yggdrasil. I'll get more into it when the Longinus of each faction are talked about.**

**Well, I've spoken too much today. Hopefully i can get Dark Immortal up today as well, it is being done as i type. Ciao.**


	3. America!

On a scorching summer's day I find myself in the centre of New York city in America, taking somewhat of a break from my work to finally acquire an item that I've been looking for for a while now. As I have an immunity with the church they aren't so concerned if I have my own holy sword, even if it's just one of those disposable light sticks. Today I was trying to find the Holy Sword of Control, the strongest Excalibur fragment because it is the Holy version of my clan's demonic sword. Excalibur Ruler, as it's rightly called, trumps the first of my two King Blades as rather than controlling just animals Ruler controls anything you want that's alive. That helps me in both Clan and Maou related jobs.

Excalibur Ruler is only one of seven fragments from the legendary Excalibur. The other 6 are called Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Blessing, Excalibur Nightmare and Excalibur Transparency. Those 6 fragments were held by the church and all bar Excalibur Blessing currently had it's own wielder. Excalibur Ruler doesn't and is logged in the Church as missing, Excalibur Ruler was stolen shortly after being freshly forged. You don't have to hack into the Church to know why, the thief obviously wanted to do something bad with it. Either control animals or do something unjust and i'm happy that the idiot believed he could do it as because it'll be mine very shortly, though I have been asked by Gabriel herself to inform her if I ever acquire a holy sword that I hadn't made myself. They would the second part of my 3-part sword collection.

I own the King Blades, swords that belong to the head of Zagan which is still currently me. The legendary Katana, Honjo Masamune, which I 'found' a year or so back during a dig site in Japan. Finally my Dragon Blades, 6 Katanas made from my holy scales with their own enchantment out of Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, Lightning and Earth. They aren't as strong as the true Holy Swords made by God but they are definitely stronger than the mass produced ones, I would guess that they are around the same level of strength as the Excaliburs but only due to being part dragon for that instinctive destructive ability.

The reason why I am in New York is because it's here, I recognized it in a photo of some local celebs who is an actor in one of those ridiculous soap operas. The good thing for me is that the church doesn't have that much influence in the big cities of America, they revolve around the smaller places which you could possibly call the boon docks. I'm not too sure, I've been around for a while but I haven't been to America until now. I'm only here because of the sword as well, I've been invited to parties here for a few years now thanks to my work as a professional model which somehow makes you a model as well. That doesn't make sense to me at all and thus, I neglected to do photo shoots for clothes but it may of also been because Serafall would be angry with me if I did. She can be very possessive over this, only she can dress me up in other clothes supposedly. Let's just say that my current fame is enough for this local celeb to invite me to his party.

I'd normally have one option of get in and get out but that is normally a work related option. This isn't work and this is America, I can trash the place in the process. I could probably spike the punch so they have the shits for a while, though i'm not sure if I would remember to not drink from it afterwards. The one problem I did have was that it's early, real early. The party doesn't officially start for another 6 hours so I've got at least 4 and a half to waste thus I decided to do one thing for now until I think of something better.

I took out my phone and dialled a number which answered before a ring could be heard.

"Niren-sama! Is that you?! Ohmigod!"

It was one of my pawns, Valcon Carmilla, a vampire from the Carmilla faction who was kicked out due to her relationship with enemies. She was way too loving and a huge pain in my ass most of the time, regret is the top feeling I have around her. She is hella strong though, she has beat me a few times in magic-orientated combat. There is also the neck biting, I am the only male close to her too … well … if you don't count Byakko and Du.

"Yeah Val it's me. How are you guys holding up with me away?"

There was silence, for a good few seconds too.

"Val?"

"Yes Niren-sama. I fainted a little. We are good, Holly is at the reigns with Mari and Vul is still treading the fine line."

"What's she doing this time?"

"She said she's gonna find some cheaters."

Cheaters huh? So that'd mean she is going to hang with the prostitutes for a while. I hope she can refrain from killing the guy straight away if she catches one this time.

"Sounds like normal. How are the animal trio doing?"

"Bya-bou is enjoying having the maids rub his belly. Du was whining so Levi-sama took him to cosplay in your place and Tiamat is over in the dragon's area something about finally doing what you told her to do."

I wonder if it's only Holly that is doing work properly, well Claryce and Hime are probably doing things correctly. They are my knights after all. That leaves Elrisica and Kuroka, i'd wager that they are playing poker again with some nobles conning them out of their money. Those two do too well for their own good at times, it's a good job they are strong enough to deal with the Mafia boss devils.

"So Byakko is doing as he always does. Du, I feel extremely sorry for although the pictures afterwards will be hilarious and Tiamat, don't let anyone drink what she comes back with. They can be potent to anyone who isn't a dragon."

"Isn't a dragon? Did you make her go to get dragon apples again for cider?"

"That I did, Val. We haven't had it in a while."

"But you know why that is, right?"

"Remind me."

"You were part way through a case and were still a little intoxicated at the time. A guy wouldn't spill the beans so you had sex with his wife and mistress in front of him, both at the same time at that. Then you cut his dick in half after he still didn't confess. I'm honestly still surprised that the wife and mistress agreed to it so quickly."

I surely remember that case, it was a fun one but I don't remember being drunk at the time. I wonder how many of my other escapades happened because I was drunk? Actually, aren't those two maids for me now … probably.

"Well, you know i'm the Underworld's most handsome devil. There are polls and magazines to prove it. Plus i'm a dragon, bitches love dragons."

"That is true, you are quite insatiable. I haven't bitten you in a long time though, I need it. I NEED IT!"

This would probably be a good time to hang up, I don't want my ears to hurt as she becomes insane. So that's what I did, I ended the call and put my phone away in my pocket and Valcon did as well as I thought. I wasted a good few minutes with that call.

I guess I can cause some havoc to take up some time.

…

A few hours later and I find myself slightly tipsy in the driver's seat of a swat van coming to a stop in the basement of the high-rise building that will be holding the party. The hotel itself was a five-star one and the valet looked pretty confused when I stepped out of the armoured vehicle, even more so when he recognised who I was but what can you do. Celebrities are crazy folk.

After giving the strange keys to the valet, I left the underground parking station and went upwards finding myself in the main lobby as other 'celebrities' started to arrive signing in with the guards. I stood next to the elevator by my lonesome as I wondered how the paparazzi got into this building, I thought the guards wouldn't have let them in. Well, this is my first time in America, c'mon the first thing I did was steal a Swat truck.

The great thing about parties for me is that my features are highly distinguishable. I never change my clothes, well the design anyway, my hair is unlike any other plus you aren't likely to find a guy with hair straight out of a manga and there are no such things as scarlet coloured contacts. I'm truly one of a kind, whether you know the full truth or not. Because of all that I never have to wait at doors just like right now. As I made my way from the elevator my bright hair caught the people's attention and the bodyguards created a path for me like they were splitting the red sea, not sure if that's ironic or not. A simple nod came from the bodyguard with the typical clipboard and allowed me into the elevator I shared with some other celebrity who tried to catch my attention but when I tilted my head because I didn't know who they were they stopped and rode the elevator up with me in silence.

The elevator opened to music, if you ignored the fact that you could hear the music halfway through the ride up. I instantly made my way to the punch and spiked it, grabbed a drink from beside the bowl not caring for human illnesses and ventured through the party doing some sort of shuffle that people do when they aren't in full dance mode. What is it even called though?

"Niren Zagan!"

I turned to see the no-name celebrity that invited me here to this party with a woman on each arm. Two women who wore skimpy, revealing dresses so they could have free drinks and meet celebrities, possibly even taste one or two of them. Take that as an innuendo if you want, it could very well go that way in the end.

"Yo."

I replied to him rather lifelessly causing him to trip up slightly. When he regained his composure he looked a little shocked.

"I'm grateful that you accepted my party. I had heard that you never came to America let alone their parties, you are in for a hell of a night my friend."

"I bet I am."

I don't think this could ever get as close as a normal night in the Underworld, those things are great. Booze and bitches everywhere.

"Thanks for coming, help yourself to whatever. Whether it's the ladies or the alcohol, we got rooms above if ya want to use one."

I just give him a simple nod and turned away before I seriously thought about the temptation. Maybe attending a party without Serafall is not a good idea, especially one where I arrive early after stealing from the NYPD swat team.

To take my mind away from potentially cheating even if it is through Alcohol, I flushed out my demonic powers and found the sword in a room not to far away from me but a problem being that there was other supernatural here. I briskly made my way into the room which held the sword, Excalibur Ruler. I couldn't help but shake my head as I saw that it was the main floor where everyone was dancing and that it was above the god damn fire place. Still, if I wasn't so awesome it'd be a problem.

I made my way to a place that was as remote as I could get but with the ability to still see the sword and made a magic circle on the wall next to my right hand and on the plaque that is holding the sword. I reached into the magic circle causing my hand to go through the other side and I took a hold on the sword's handle. I pulled on it quickly and took it from there and dispelled the magic circle. Bringing the sword down to be parallel with my leg, I patted it against my leg causing it to disappear into my pocket dimension.

It was a job well done but not fully complete, the supernatural presences were nearby. I decided to walk straight to them and after I turned a corner I saw a man I know pretty well along with one other man who had short blonde hair.

"Yo Vali, what brings you here to this 'supposed celebrity' party?"

"The sword you took."

"Well, unfortunately for you i'm more obliged than you are Vali. Although your friend is another thing, I can feel the power of his sword."

The power in his was intense, very strong. I could even see Vali slightly irritated by it. The only holy swords that could create this type of reaction at this size are Caliburn, Ascalon and the Kusanagi. The Ascalon is still in Heaven and I believe Griselda Quarta of the church holds onto to Kusanagi personally, until a Japanese recruit is strong enough. I'm really tempted to either steal it or make them give it to me.

"If I'd have to guess the sword would be Caliburn. Am I right, Pendragon?"

The blonde man let out a sigh letting me know that I was correct. After all, Caliburn was said to be the only sword kept within it's possessor's family line. Caliburn was the strongest Holy Sword and also known as the King Holy Sword. Even a beginner could use that sword and kill a high-class devil quickly, even the famed Phoenix regeneration is destroyed by the sword.

"So Vali, are you gonna try and beat me to take it? You know how our last spar ended."

"As much as I regret declining a battle, you aren't the type of person to allow bystanders to be in the slightest harm. Neither Arthur or I want to die just yet."

"That's a good Lucifer, say hi to Bikou for me."

"You know about Bikou?"

I was just about to turn away as both Vali and Arthur looked surprised. I stretched the neck on my t-shirt showing them the mark left by Ophis.

"Ophis-chan tells me everything, plus she marked me as her mate. So don't you boys try anything on my devils or you are in for a world of hurt from one of us. See ya."

I left the two members of Khaos brigade alone and decided to ride the party out by deciding to forego the alcohol for the rest of the party.

* * *

**I know i said this would be written randomly but i didn't expect myself to write each chapter so easily in between the others.  
Though this chapter did go well, especially showing Niren a bit more and his peerage. I put in that phone call literally just to introduce his peerage into the story and it is pretty much a harem. Well it is a harem but not on Raiser's level although if you count outside of the peerage then Niren blows Raiser out of the park, maybe even the world.**

**Anyway, i will know give you all some more basic info on each peerage member.  
Queen - Holly Green - British - Innovate Clear  
Bishop x2 - Kuroka - Nekoshou  
Rook - Byakko - Divine White Tiger  
Rook - Tiamat - Chaos Karma Dragon - Dragon King  
Knight - Fujiwara Hime - Japanese  
Knight - Claryce Zel'wyr - Night Elf  
Pawn x2 - Valcon Carmilla - Vampire - Daywalker  
Pawn x2 - Vul - Kitsune  
Pawn - Mari Heilstrum - German - Twilight Healing  
Pawn - Elrisica Flores - Lamia  
Pawn - Du - Cwn Annwn  
So for those avid mathematicians, you'll know that there is one pawn left in that peerage and i'll be using a member of canon.  
**

**Well, big A/Ns for these three chapters. I wonder if i could keep it going at all, i somehow doubt it.  
There is one last point to clarify, Niren knows about the Khaos brigade and it's members. He's even met quite a few of them but he doesn't know all of them.**

**Until next time, Ciao.**


	4. The Christian Capital

I've been sitting at my desk for hours now dealing with random paperwork, most of which are extremely important and things I can't leave to my peerage despite the fact I have to leave the Underworld soon. It doesn't help when my wife and daughter are here in my study with me playing games, not that the sound is disturbing me i'm more jealous than anything else.

In the end, I gave up and decided to leave the rest for Holly and deal with the real important stuff when I get back. With the remaining time I had left I decided to watch my daughter and wife play their games. If it wasn't for my scarlet features you may not be able to tell that my daughter was mine. My daughter, Anastasia, had black coloured hair and facial features which made her like a mirror image to Serafall. The features she took from me was the free falling hair rather than Serafall's proffered twin ponytails, scarlet eyes and scarlet tips of her hair. Additionally, my daughter had the same philosophy on clothes to me and it was very surprising for a girl. She wore a scarlet one piece dress, black jeans and black knee-high boots which was cross laced with a scarlet tint.

Anastasia's lack of interest in clothes disappointed Serafall greatly, even more so when she showed no care for cosplay, something which both Serafall and myself enjoyed. Though I do believe it's due to her young age and my celestial dragon blood running through her. Cosplay could be seen as demeaning to some and that's something a dragon wouldn't do, I was just too laid back to care.

Serafall had noticed me watching them and she paused the game making Anastasia follow her gaze to which she smiled when she saw me looking.

"You finally finished Ni-kun?"

"No, I decided to leave it for when I return."

Both girls tilted their head to the left side when I said return, though Serafall was the one to question me.

"Return? From where?"

"Although I'm a devil, I need to visit the Vatican as I have recently acquired Excalibur Ruler. As per church tradition, I must deal with them. They already know of my skill with a sword so that is vouched for. There are also some other things that will crop up but not sure if all of it will do."

"Other things?"

Maybe I should stay quiet when the church is involved. Serafall wasn't very happy when I met with Gabriel privately, it was my fault. I should have told her about that meeting even if it was for some mindless things, at least I resolved it quickly with Serafall when I said about getting Church immunity around Kuoh Academy for Sona.

Seriously, mentioning Sona gives you an automatic win with Serafall or it spells your doom. Frankly, I've lost count of the number of times she's tried to get a threesome between us. She is a troubled girl but I love her so I have to put up with it although I doubt I'd say no if it ever actually cropped up. All girls are worthy in my eyes.

"Supposedly angels are present when a member of the church is given an actual holy sword or an induction of a Longinus user. As I am not weak to Light magic, a good few Seraphs will probably be there as a precaution."

Hopefully that'll sate her, I don't particularly want to experience what may happen by just mentioning Gabriel. Mentioning it like this means that it's for their protection if I feel like trying to eradicate them after gaining 'free' passage into the Vatican.

"As long as you don't follow through with your flirting this time."

"I never follow through with my flirting. All of my flirting is harmless, just as a woman you think otherwise."

"Mou~~ You always say that."

"But it's true isn't it? I never shown true interest in a woman other than you, Sera."

My beautiful wife's face went from a cute pout to a pretty smile in seconds. A woman will always be swayed by sweet words of the man they like, just how far the sway is dependant. Luckily, i'm trustworthy. She knows i'm a flirt but she also knows in her heart that i'll never go beyond it. Truthfully, it's like a past time for me. I don't know whether i'm ashamed of it or not, probably not I am a known pervert after all. The one pervert who can get away with it.

"And what are my two beautiful girls gonna do while I'm gone?"

They then both looked at me like I was an idiot, that was half true. My question was more like conformation on something.

"Are you two gonna still be playing when I get back? Surely my lovely wife has work to do."

I asked her with a slight smirk as I know full well that she is dodging it. This is why I told her to get at least a queen for her peerage rather than just her rook, Behemoth. A queen is your most dedicated servant along with being the most trustworthy, she should get one for this kind of thing. Also, I feel like she is utilizing Holly too much. That girl is too kind at times, also weird how she can be a yandere towards me but be absolutely ok with Serafall. Maybe i'm missing something.

"Hai hai. Not all my work has to be done quickly."

That's not really the point but oh well, i'll let her off for today as I need to go.

As I got up from my chair, I realised that Anastasia had gone back to playing the game leaving Serafall behind. I made my way over to the two of them and gave them both a kiss, Anastasia on the cheek of course. I then silently left through a teleporter while waving to Serafall who was the only one to wave back as Anastasia was too engrossed in the game to bother.

…

I came out right in front of the Vatican to see a number of priests, nuns, exorcists and strangely a few angels to boot. Their gazes all locked onto me before I had even completely materialized there and they all adopted a tense stance because despite my arrival being sanctioned, I was still a devil and a Maou at that. I could easily kill a lot of them if I wanted but as I have no reason to and I frankly don't really care enough to waste time killing them I will not be bothering to reduce my 'enemies' numbers.

Frankly as Satan and the Supreme Arbiter, I deal with my own kind more than others and my devil kill count is probably higher especially after that damn Civil War.

I just walked forward with Honjo Masamune on my left side and Excalibur Ruler materializing itself to my right side while telling everyone around me of it's presence here through a warm and royal aura. As I neared the front of the Vatican I saw a welcoming party, if that's what you could call an elite guard from your enemy's main base. I could see that there was the top two exorcists, Dulio Gesualdo and Griselda Quarta, and on either side of them were two exorcists I hadn't seen before both girls and both held an Excalibur Fragment. The girl next to Dulio had light brown hair in twin ponytails much like Serafall but she was of Japanese descent, and the girl next to Griselda had blue hair with a single green bang and wore a slight scowl. I've personally met both Dulio and Griselda before, Griselda isn't that keen on me but Dulio is fine with me. We built a slight friendship on food and I have given him some snacks from the Underworld before so we are on good terms.

When I reached their group I stopped in front of them to two scowls from Griselda and the blue-haired girl. The other two just looked at me with smiles, I found it odd that the brown-haired girl did so. I then looked up to Dulio who then adopted a bored expression.

"Dancer-san, did you bring me those snack bars?"

As hungry as always. Despite being the top Exorcist, Dulio is a glutton and i'm surprised he wasn't born a devil because of it. Anyway, I had remembered his snacks as I always have some in my pocket dimension. I summoned a handful of them and threw them to him which he was lightning fast to catch.

"Happy now Dulio?"

"As always, let's go shall we?"

I playfully saluted to him and the four exorcists in front of me turned to lead me into the Vatican itself. In silence, we walked around to the back of the main stairs which was directly in front of you when you entered. At the back of the stairs was a secret door which led down to the barracks of the exorcists and due to my arrival, probably where every exorcist is if you don't count the guys outside.

Because it was silent and the exorcists other than Dulio never really spoke to me before, it gave me time to look at the two girls who I didn't know. The two girls were different, the blue-haired girl radiated power and that wasn't a magical presence. It was how she stood and walked, you could see her muscles moving well. She was toned perfectly for a young girl, it was enough to earn a praise from me but as she wears a scowl like Griselda I will not say it. Outside of that power, there is a mass of blocked holy power within her. The power itself wasn't personally, it wasn't a random assortment but the very first. Something that radiated the will of God, she held one of his holy swords outside of an Excalibur fragment.

It can't be Ascalon as that is still in heaven, Caliburn is with Arthur Pendragon, Kusanagi is within the shrine of Amaterasu and Excalibur, of course, is broken into the seven fragments. That means there is only one Holy Sword left, Durandal. The Holy Sword of Pure Destruction.

Once I came to my conclusion we made it into the main barracks of the Vatican, a place that is called the Basilicom. The top floor itself holds multiple meeting rooms, weapon rooms, training rooms and if I remember correctly a library half full with books. These four exorcists led me into the centre of the room and split to stand on either side as I felt two strong presences approaching, one of them was boisterous and that could mean only two people in my presence. The most beautiful devil or the most beautiful angel and seen as i'm in the Vatican I know very well who it is.

"Niren-kun!"

Gabriel's obnoxiously loud voice resounds through the tall room and forms a small echo alerting everyone to her and my presence. The loud shout also confuses the two young exorcists, hearing that a Maou is on good terms with the Archangel Gabriel is definitely strange. Even more so when she arrives at an almost blinding speed only to jump onto me and hug me rather lovingly but only because she is an angel.

I just let out an exasperated sigh, to which I was looked at emphatically by Michael who had also turned up.

"I apologize for my sister's actions once again, Niren-san but as you know, you are an exception to our rules."

"Please Mikey, at least put a leash on her. Just because angels won't fall because of me doesn't mean Gabriel can do this."

I then pointed to Gabriel with my free left hand.

"I will apologize again, Niren-san but this is my sister's wish and there is nothing I can do."

"And there is nothing I will do. Mikey, you gotta remember that I have a kid now. Gabriel doing this is never good, Sera will find out and probably through sniffing my clothes. You know as well as I do that these two are rivals."

Michael just smiled to me like he had given up. He couldn't do anything to help me, I had to deal with it myself. There was only one thing I could do, threaten her. I took Excalibur Ruler from it's sheathe and brought it up to be only millimetres from Gabriel's temple.

"You gonna get off me?"

I could feel her hesitance as her grip on me tightened slightly as the tension of every exorcist in the room grew. The simple act of placing one of their beloved holy swords next to a vital part of an Archangel is not something they like to see. She then gave up and let go of me, taking her luscious soft mounds with her and when I saw that she had took an acceptable distance I put Excalibur Ruler back in it's scabbard.

"So you really did get Ruler."

Michael spoke out to me bringing everyone back and easing the tension and changing it to one of intrigue.

"Yeah, did ya think I would? Mikey, I would never lie."

As I said the last part I heard Griselda scoff at me. It seems like she hasn't completely forgiven me for the prank I did on her when I came here a few years back. She was called the number one swordsman of the church and yet I humiliated her in a sword fight, albeit I never swung my sword. I just blocked and then removed a single piece of her clothing instead of attacking.

"Still hate me Zelda?"

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone. I was respected as the top swordsman and you caused it all to crumble away."

"That just shows that you in the church are rather petty. Completely stripping me of clothes wouldn't damper my abilities in the slightest."

"Yeah, well that's because you are a smug bastard."

I threw my hands up in a fake surrender.

"You got me there, I am rather smug but the Underworld has proven that i'm the most attractive man there. I even tempt your lovely lady Gabriel with my wiles. Also, all you church folk know that I'm a Celestial Dragon and as a dragon I, inadvertently, make a harem and the celestial part brings in the angels and the devil half brings in the devils."

Dragons, the beings of power and the acquirers of harem. They are the gods to the perverts, which could in turn make me a god of perverts as I am one myself.

"Well, anyway, I apologize. I won't do it again and i'll try to get back the pictures I sold."

I knew what would happen when I said that so I unsheathed Ruler again and blocked her sword which was obviously coming. Allow yourself to succumb to anger and you become predictable.

"Niren-san, did you really take pictures of Griselda-san?"

"Of course not, I was fighting her. I can say that some Exorcist did."

I then tilted my head to the left twice sharply. I was trying to tell them the culprit which was Dulio in his early days as an Exorcist before it all became boring for him and he resulted in travel for the different cuisine. It seemed though that Griselda caught onto it and followed my gesture.

"So you are saying that Dulio took those pictures? What about their distribution?"

"Well yeah but I do not know of their distribution. I just saw the pictures he took and committed them to my memory banks, as a pervert they were not things that I could pass on. I even paid him good money and info on good places for food."

That was true, I also told him specific meals that were tasty and cultural tastes on the same meal. Get to live as long as a devil and travel becomes something you will do whether you wanted to or not. Especially when you are Satan and there are some places that younger devils don't live like the more rural places.

At the revelation that I put forward, everyone's gaze turned to a rather bashful looking Dulio. He didn't deny it and was never going to. Griselda then lowered her sword and turned towards Dulio allowing me to re-sheathe my sword. As Griselda took a step towards him, Dulio smiled and I felt his Longinus, Zenith Tempest activate and he sprinted away using it's control over lightning. Griselda then gave chase leaving me with two angels and two no-name exorcists.

"So Mikey, I heard you lost 3 of the Excalibur fragments. Is that because you lost our bet?"

Our bet was simple, if he wins I marry Gabriel and if I won I would receive Excalibur when all pieces were found. As a being with holy power I could reforge the fragments and with my dragon powers and scales I would create the strongest one remake with God being dead and all.

"Obviously not Niren-san. Someone broke in and stole them."

"Found any info on who took them?"

"Rogue exorcists, well ones that turned rogue due to stealing them."

That means that Grigori is taking them, gotta be Kokabiel then. He is the only one who wants to continue the war, Fallen Angels are the supreme master race after all. Well, it's not like i'm gonna tell Michael, he probably has his own ideas on who stole them or should I say convinced them to.

"Anyway Mikey, you know I have a race to look after, a childish wife to scold and a daughter to be scolded by along with said childish wife. Is there anything else other than me actually showing you I have Excalibur Ruler?"

"Ah yes, it's not something major but something you might need to know. Our gatekeepers have something for you, an heirloom of sorts that your father neglected to take when he married your mother. Your brethren are awaiting you but be sure to arrive in your dragon form or they may still attack you, I don't want to lose any of them."

"Aye aye Taichou."

I snapped to attention and gave me a relaxed salute before ending it myself and starting my teleportation circle. As laid back as I am, that really could have just been done else where or through one of those magical video circle talking things. I know Mikey can't use a pc so that communication is out of the box. I'll save the complaining for the next time we meet.

* * *

**Whether this chapter shows anything is beyond me. What i can say is that Niren isn't liked by Griselda at all.  
Also Xenovia ain't too keen on him but i neglected to actually introduce her fully along with Irina but there's a time and a place for that.  
There isn't actually much i can say about this chapter, there isn't much to develop upon apart from the bet which was a dicey thing for Michael.  
That bet will come up at the peace treaty for sure along with other secrets of Niren's.**

**Well, next chapter of this will be up later today and so will the next Dark Immortal chapter as i have absolutely no time to use the internet tomorrow so i'll have it done for today. Ciao.**


	5. Reigning in the Phoenix

A series of knocks that could rival the blitz rained down on the door to my study lifting me away from my tedious paperwork. I knew who the culprit for these knocks is, they were courtesy of my good friends Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Come in sis-con."

The door then flung in with a tearful Sirzechs running up to my desk and a slightly solemn and depressed Grayfia following him slowly.

"Niren-kun, I need your help."

"What do you want Zechsy?"

"It's the final leg of the battle against Phoenix. My poor little Ria-tan is having to fight that brute for her freedom and you are the only one I can turn to."

Let me translate that, probably for my own benefit too. The heir to the Gremory clan, Rias Gremory, little sister to my good friend Sirzechs is arranged to marry Raiser Phoenix, the third son of Phoenix. They don't see eye to eye, well it's more like Rias detests me and continuously say no but her words fall upon mostly deaf ears. The only ears that listen are Sirzechs but him doing anything would cause ripples and these ripples could turn to waves quickly causing a landslide.

This subject is a touchy one to their friends and family, one that I am also against. I like Rias, she's a good kid with one hell of a rack. She is also my best friend's sister so I will support him. The reason Sirzechs has come to me is because I am the law and if recent rumours are true then I am the only devil able to stop this marriage and safely. Rias could do it herself in this fight but Rias is still an immature devil and yet to blossom, also her opponent is a Phoenix so someone who isn't seasoned will not win unless they have a competant Longinus user or a very competent user of Senjutsuu and from recent news Rias has those but their levels in either thing is extremely sub-par.

"You want me to prove these rumours that are going around about Raiser and in turn abolish this wedding as i'm the only devil outside of your parents who can?"

Sirzechs nodded to me furiously and childishly.

"Fine, you got it. I can't let such a perfect little sister like Rias be given to that scum. How long do I have to get everything ready?"

"Rias has ten days from tomorrow to train her peerage. A day or so of rest before the engagement party, so 12 days."

"Alright then, i'll get to work. I'll see you at the party, also record the game for me. I hear Rias has Ddraig and that the host is a fellow perv."

"Just for you, Niren-kun. Thank you."

I winked to him as he left along with Grayfia who bowed to me before closing my study door. A second after the door had closed, I had linked myself to each member of my peerage and spoke out to them.

"Vul, Hime and Claryce, I need you three to go find any imcriminating stuff on Raiser Phoenix. You've got 10 days to do so, don't come back till then. Du, I need you to sniff around the Phoenix castle and it's surrounding region. Try to pick up Raiser's scent. Everyone else is to go about other things until Vul, Hime or Claryce ask for some help."

I was then met with a series of 'Yessir' from my peerage along with a happy bark from Du and a half-arsed growl of acknowledgement from Byakko. It's a good job I made him the torturer, it's a small job and one that is barely used here as magic alone is enough to get the truth out of most people.

…

The next ten days then came in quickly for me, mainly as I had nothing to do while my girls were out gathering intel and Du was sniffing around as only he and scooby-doo can. Du is at least a little competent compared to scooby-doo though. Anyway, I gotta play with Anastasia for a while and learned that she has way too much free time outside of the devil school as I got my ass handed to me way too many times. Luckily though, i'm the grandmaster of racing games. Though that did annoy her and forced her hand, she brought Serafall into the mix and tipped her to her side as we played a final game, a mario party game. Serafall's task was to hinder me however she could, at least that's what I could tell and she did bloody well at it too. In the end, I lost and my poor little daughter had to go cosplay with Serafall. I still can't believe my cute little Anastasia risked her life just to beat me in a video game, she already did so in so many though.

My three girls had went about their jobs in their own fields of sorts. Vul seemed to go back to her roots as she joined the prostitute devils once again and found out that Raiser Phoenix was a rather frequent customer of there's. He would also pay top dollar for privacy but me and my peerage are the only ones you won't get privacy from as we surpass all else. Claryce dotted around the lesser known areas and spoke to the least-respected folk as she is an Elf, they respond to her easier as Elves are typically scorned by devils. However, there was nothing on that front even after a few days of searching so Claryce then met up with Hime and started to go around what was left, the every day devil folk. They would go around towns and cities to look for any place of interest, strip clubs, bars, you name it and they went there to look for any clues. They were the ones who found clues.

According to my girls, Raiser frequents the streetwalkers a few times a week, raped almost ten girls all from Low-class families and actually got two of them pregnant. After compiling this data, I personally informed each girl of the punishment I would give Raiser and thanked them for their help. I then asked them for their documents to prove that they had gotten pregnant and that he was definitely the father to which both girl had only ever had sex once to him.

Then there was the stuff I got back from Du, who did very well at his job. His keen sense of smell is impeccable and you'd be hard pressed to find anyone or anything with a better sense of smell. Du was also a smart dog and knew if he was to ever catch on to someone's scent to not give away his full self unless he was supposed to capture the target, he would make a noise that would mistake the criminal for a human. For example, Du could nudge an empty can on the ground causing it to echo scaring the criminal. Du did this on his time scouting out the Phoenix region and foiled one of Raiser's attempt to come onto a young female devil to which Du opened up a circle and I personally spoke to the girl calming her down before Du walked her to safety. Then to top it all off, Du was able to overhear a talk between Lord Phoenix and someone else who both knew what Raiser had been doing. Who knew teaching a dog to be a ninja would be so helpful.

On the 11th day I watched the video of the Rating Game and I found myself very interested in the perverted possessor of the Boosted Gear. His special technique was one all pervs would be proud of. Dress Break, the ability to destroy a woman's clothes and even keep them from reclothing themselves meaning the only way they could hide themselves was with their arms which just makes the whole thing all the more erotic. This man decerves a medal or something that equates a medal in a pervert's eye, a stack of porn and that's what the boy'll get. Exclusive devil and fallen angel pawn courtesy of the Great Governor Azazel, I think he'll be as happy as I am on this gem of a find. And that's all I can really say, I didn't pay attention to anything else other than seeing that Rias and Akeno, Rias' queen were both going through puberty extraordinarily well and my little Koneko was still cute with her petite size.

Then came the twelth and final day, the day I spent finalizing all the details and putting them together while being hounded by Sirzechs to see if everything was done and if I could save his sister from a monster. Frankly, Sirzechs was just stunting my development so I beat him until he was unconscious and then Grayfia froze him for me to make it last just that bit longer giving us both some peace of mind. That meant time out of my day but after breaking my work hours I finished them before I finally went to sleep.

…

I stayed behind at my castle for a little while longer allowing both Serafall and Anastasia to attend the engagement in their standard clothes. I had made an addition and was going to wear my black jacket with the dragon hood so I could see if Ddraig was awake and also to see if he'd notice me. Ddraig's possessor will likely be shitting himself from my presence alone, dragons have nothing on me.

I was attending to my personal tablet computer that Ajuka created for me. It catalogued all my cases, past and present. It was also linked into the newspapers and internet so it caught news of any disturbances for me, it also had a built in projector so I could easily show my findings for occasions like today mainly for use against nobles as I have to show definate cause as me arresting them is normally in front of others who can speak against me but they'd never win as I have never been wrong and never will be, that's something that I am completely sure of.

Just as I was finishing everything off, my partner for apprehending nobles came into my study. My partner is my Queen and possessor of Innovate Clear, Holly Green. Through her manipulation of her gear, she can create master-class earth magic constructs which easily exceed a devil's strength at times, meaning the lazy nobles can't escape her when she has placed her potential God killer cuffs on them. Any sign of movement and rocks will just out into their wrists so they can be rather deadly at times. Holly herself arrived in a simple light green dress that turned frilly at the bottom and was layered with lighter greens before hitting a final frill layer that was a creamy white, and as always to finish of her look was white strapped heels.

"You ready, Master?"

Hearing her say master just feels so … right.

"I sure am Holly, start the circle for us."

Out the corner of my eye I saw her nod her head and the start of the teleportation circle formed creating the crest of Zagan underneath her. After pocketing the tablet computer I took my postion next to my Queen who had in recent years took over the title of 'Ultimate Queen' something I had forced her into doing. Once giving her a soft pat on the butt, she allowed the process to continue and teleporting us off to the entrance to the party.

Once there we were quickly recognized and led down the hallway and stopped in front of two large pristine white doors with golden accents as we waited for our introduction. As a Maou, it's rather traditional. And then as the doors opened, a loud voice annouces us.

"Everyone, please welcome, Niren Satan and his Queen Holly Green!"

Holly steps into the room first and she takes a few steps before I bothered to do so and once my body came into view for everyone in the room, everyone there bowed to me even the two right up at the altar. As I continued into the room, so did Holly but she did so quicker than I did as I somewhat like to milk these instances. Holly took herself over to near Rias and Raiser up at the Altar waiting for me to do what I wanted. I made my way to the centre of the room and stopped leaving the whole room in peace until the large doors that allowed me into the room closed with a loud and dull thud.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand at ease."

I finished with a cheerful voice and a loud clap allowing everyone to relax themselves and stand back up properly until they saw that I wasn't finished.

"Ddraig, where are ya buddy?"

The childish tone to my voice eases everyone in the room knowing that i've had my fill of nobility for the day.

**[….Oh shit.]**

I heard a very unfamiliar and uncharismatic tone that belonged to the one and only Welsh Dragon that we all know as Ddraig.

"So Ddraig, come on out here. I wanna see your possessor."

The room was then filled with the dragon's heavy sigh and then a rush of his dragonic energy as he forced his gauntlet out onto his possessor's arm and brought it up into the air and then out from the crowd and in front of me. I took one look at his possessor and thought I was gonna have fun.

"So Ddraig, what do you think of Hyoudou Issei?"

**[Too much like you to be real. Even that dumb-ass dress break, well at least your had a strip ease effect.]**

Ddraig's voice was once again emotionless even when he somewhat praised my level of perverseness. I just shrugged at him while his possessor stared up at me in admiration.

"Now onto Hyoudou Issei himself. It's been a while since a devil has wanted to go down the whole perverted route, the others don't do so because i'm the pinnacle and one you can never surpass. Even so, you are a young one and probably don't really know who I am but I thought you did well in the Rating Game and also allowed me to see some pretty impressive girls naked and for that I thank you. And as a sign of my thanks to you, a fellow pervert is a few stacks of ..." I clicked my fingers and around me appeared 5 stacks of magazines that were nearly 4 foot high each. "... Devil and Fallen Angel porn. The devil ones are directly from me but the fallen angel ones are stuff I stole from the Fallen Angel Governor after we got drunk together, that was a mess."

I clicked my fingers again and tapped the gauntlet on his arm twice sending them all directly there.

"There you go kid, have some fun with them. One last thing, as a pervert you've read VRGN right?"

"Yeah, of course. It's the best!"

The kid shouted it, I felt like he was my son albeit without the good looks.

"I'm the owner and creator of VRGN so I can get you a job there if you so wish. I can get our photographer to teach you the ropes and you can get snapping away at pretty girls in very little clothes and at times no clothes until you are of age of course. Some of the girls aren't payed in cash. So what do ya say?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then Ise, I look forward to seeing your perverted growth and i'm not making an innuendo."

The boy then snapped to attention and saluted to me, I took the gesture rather well and acted like his captain and saluted back allowing him to relax. He then went back into the crowd happily and joined the rest of Rias' peerage leaving the whole audience in a small state of shock. They all know i'm a pervert but no-one has ever really been close to my level so it's never really come up like that, that will strike a small fear into all girls of the Underworld. I am the only devil who girls will allow to perv on them, full stop.

As I started to walk down the aisle once again I spoke out despite the looks I was receiving from my wife and daughter, although Anastasia looked to be smirking.

"Keep your attention on me folks, this is something everyone will need to hear and be witness to."

Upon reaching the altar I looked straight at Rias in her dress that didn't go well with her style but definitely caught my attention as her breasts were at their limit, it was a pleasant sight for me. One that could be too pleasant. I smiled to her and open my arms wide gesturing for a hug which she gave to me in earnest. The hug was great, lovely scent of a young woman coupled with large, soft breasts mean wondrous comfort on my chest and to add the affection of Gremory means an expert hug that is hereditary to them, you can't find a hug like theirs anywhere else and I am gonna doubt that you can beat a hug from a female Gremory. It was pure bliss and that was just my perverted side in the works, there was also the fact that i'm a bit of a sis-con. Ever since gaining Sona, Serafall's sister as a sister I have experienced the joy.

I was though the one to break off the hug and was only able to once I whispered that I had got a present into Rias' ear. Stepping away from Rias, I turned to Raiser and Holly took her place by my side.

"Holly, if you would."

"Yes master."

The moment she stepped away from me her Longinus came into effect causing the pleasant scent of lavender to fill the room and an almost glittery aura to envelop Holly. Just invoking her gear cause oxygen to flow into the room and allow us all to breath that little bit easier.

Then Holly does what no-one would expect, she stood behind Raiser and kicked the back of his knees forcing him to kneel and forcefully pulled back his arms and created hand-cuffs out of her earth magic. She watches one too many american cop shows.

"Raiser Phoenix, the third son of the Phoenix clan, you are under arrest for multiple accounts of rape and the impregnation of two girls that you had raped."

I took out my tablet from my pocket and activated the projector before swiping a series of documents and pictures away from the screen. Each piece then appeared above me for all to see, there were a few ultrasounds as well courtesy of the girls who had got pregnant.

"And Raiser, there is my proof. I also have a video of one of your failed rape attempts Raiser, wanna see it?"

I never had the attention listen to him. I pressed play on the video and swiped it off so everyone could see and hear the video along with Du and his heroic rescue.

I then looked to Holly and gestured with my head to make him stand up and she did so with a lot of force, enough to cause the famed Phoenix regeneration to act. Then I turned around counter clockwise so I could give Rias a smile on my way round to address the audience of his punishments.

"Punishment numero Uno: his engagement with Rias Gremory is nulled by my hands and authority. Fight if you will, you will only get further back."

I heard a small squeal behind me bringing a bigger smile to my face.

"Punishment numero dos: Raiser Phoenix's peerage along with his evil pieces themselves are confiscated by me and will become my own belongings to help fight crime. Raiser Phoenix will not get a new set of Evil Pieces until he can prove to me that he is a changed man and you can ask Sera, i'm a hard man to please."

Small snickers resound through the large hall at my sex joke. Really, i'm the only person you could find to be at the centre of a situation like this and say something like that.

"Punishment numero tres: Raiser Phoenix is to be under house arrest for the next 6 months. Failure to do so even once will mean a prison life sentence and so I make myself crystal clear, that means even out onto the castle grounds. Eyes are to be on him at all times."

I then take a small breath to re-catch my breath before turning and causing everyone else to follow suite in this tense and serious atmosphere. A small opening then appeared around the person that I was looking at. Just before I walked towards him I gestured to Holly to take him away and she did. I then walked down the two steps from the altar and looked directly at Lord Phoenix earning him questioning looks and a confused one from his wife.

Looking to my tablet, I put all the files on Raiser away and brought out the video on his father and played it allowing everything to be heard by everyone and clearly. This did not bring a smile to Lady Phoenix's face but a very angry expression appeared.

"And punishment numero quattro goes to Lord Phoenix for not informing me earlier. You should know that nothing escapes me, especially when it involves vile people like the scum that has just been taken away."

"Punishment numero quattro: An issued warning along with a fee that you will pay to Rias Gremory herself along with an apology of risking her purity and the first in numerous kind acts you'll do. Secondly, you are to pay each of the victims a hefty sum of money and give to them a valuable piece of Phoenix treasure of which will not somehow find it's way back to you."

I then turned away from Lord Phoenix so I could address everyone.

"My punishments may be strange but they work, if anyone of you do something similar and disrupt the law then I will bring my full power down on you and I will wreck you regardless of your nobility and relationship with my clan. Your rank as a nobility or even a devil means nothing to me in the face of the law, actually i'm more lenient to the Lower and middle class because a lot of you 'high-class' devils disgust me especially the prick we all saw leave just now and his idiot of a father. I'm actually rather tempted to strip his Lordship because he is not caring for his people when he allows one of his own to rape them."

I then turn back to Lord Phoenix who was bowing in front of Rias.

"Lord Phoenix, you'll stay right there bowing to her until Rias personally decides otherwise. Also, I will not think twice about your lordship the next time anything happens. You are on a tight rope, one wrong move no matter how small will cause your downfall."

With my piece down I turned around while a orange king chess piece appeared in the palm of my right hand. I allowed my power to fluctuate and forcibly rid it of Raiser's filth and fill it with my own essence filling the 15 girls of his peerage with a temporary insane power boost to show a different level of power. They weren't anywhere near my Maou pieces but they'd be much stronger than normal. I tightened my fist around the King piece and absorbed it into my body, to a man like Raiser who is pride bound and an egotist losing his harem is almost mindbreaking.

I looked to the 15 girls with a slight smirk.

"You girls are coming with me, gather around."

The 15 girls all then gingerly stood around me but where hesitant to be close apart for one girl who practically hugged my side and that girl was Ravel Phoenix. If she was to continue past today then I have a winning hand over Lord Phoenix and potentially his clan itself.

As I started up my magic circle, I raised my left hand into the air and started to wave.

"Ria-tan, puberty has gone well for you. Bye everyone."

…

We then reappeared in my study with me behind my desk and the 15 girls on the other side of it. They stayed standing stiffly even when I sat down myself, I then just looked at them.

"What are you doing? Just sit already."

The girls then relaxed slightly and sat themselves down on the chairs in front of me.

"Now onto business, the reason I took you all from him is because he doesn't deserve you, any of you. If he is the type of person to do what i've found then i'm sure he has done something terrible or weird to you girls. As you are all classed as my servants now, i'm giving you a choice and there is 3 choices that you can make. The first one is to stay in this peerage, receive personal training from me and my peerage to become an elite peerage as you will help with my job and be sent to catch strays and gather intel. The second one is to trade but that is restricted to someone who doesn't already have that piece so to devils who are probably starting out as i'll need to carefully choose my peerage. Finally the third option is to return to the Phoenix clan and all under the direct supervision of Lady Phoenix, this means that Raiser will not be allowed near you until Lady Phoenix thinks it appropriate. From there you can do whatever, live as you like and train as you like as long as Raiser isn't involved in any way. If you do that with the mindset of returning to Raiser's peerage when he gets a new set of Evil Pieces then don't count your stars, I doubt that sack of shit can prove to me that he will change or has."

After I had finished I allowed the girls to talk between themselves and come to their own conclusions on what they wanted to do. Nearly twenty minutes later and I got my answers. 5 girls picked to stay with me and receive my training, 6 girls picked to be traded leaving 4 girls to return to the Phoenix clan and as expected Raiser's Queen returned to the Phoenix clan. She was after all a servant to Lady Phoenix prior him.

The five girls who stayed behind with me were Ravel Phoenix, Raiser's bishop and sister, Karlamine, one of his knights, Isabella and Xuelan, his rooks and Marion, one of his 8 pawns who dressed like a maid.

I took the four pieces out of the girls who were to return to the Phoenix and let them go on their way. I let the 6 girls who wanted to be traded leave the study and venture the castle until they were picked for trades, that wouldn't be long as despite Raiser's lack of … anything good he could see potential and all of the girls showed it. This left the 5 girls behind in my study who were making themselves comfortable on the extremely soft chairs that I use for sleeping.

"Now that you five remain I would like to hear your reasons for staying."

I then took out a pen and a pad of paper before allowing Ravel to start the girls off.

"Personally, I believe I should show you that not all members of the Phoenix clan are stupid like Onii-sama. Also, choosing to leave your side on your own volition is something I consider to be crazy."

Then it was Karlamine's turn.

"To us Knights, you are the Maou we respect the most. Ever since watching your fights whether it was with the sword or otherwise, I wanted to spar you myself and train under you as you are the best."

I smiled at that answer, flattery will get you everywhere with me.

Then it was Isabella's turn.

"I am treated differently because I wear this mask and I have seen your peerage so I know you wouldn't treat me differently because of it. Training with the Strongest isn't a deal I can allow myself to pass up on."

When she mentioned her mask she looked rather self-conscious but her mood spiked back up when she came to talk about sparring. Well fighting enthusiasts do love me more than the other Maous, it makes me slightly more approachable.

Next was Xuelan's turn.

"The final fight in the Civil War of you against all those enemies, if it was anyone else they might have failed through thumbling. You kept your composure and ripped through them beautifully. I admire your flexibility, it's hard to find a guy who is both strong and flexible like you are. I also agree with Isabella, a chance to spar with you isn't something a true fighter would pass up on."

Then it came to the maid who was looking a little embarrased, so i'd have to guess her reasons run along that somehow. Then Marion spoke.

"I-I-I offer everything to you!"

She shouted it more than anything else as her face turned a colour remarkably similar to my eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the girl's proclomation but I have to make sure so I leaned forward across my desk making her bring up her head slightly.

"Everything?"

Marion then furthered shyed away from me leaving me to just shrug my shoulder. None of the five girls here were lying, not that someone would lie to me except maybe Anastasia or Serafall when they did something wrong. It's time for me to welcome them to the family so I vaulted the desk and sat on the end of it and threw out of my arms.

"Come one girls, group hug."

And I got what I wanted, a group hug. Marion and Ravel were quick to hug me getting the brunt of it all with the two rooks and knight at the back of the hug recieiving my arms. A group hug is a strange one, multiple places are hit by soft, warm objects that could be a mound or a mole hill. Now all these girls are different heights so a bigger area of my body is filled with their warmth and it's a grand feeling that only a Single Gremory or a Gremory Group hug could beat. The Gremory Group hug is unbeatable, Venelena, Grayfia, Rias and Akeno. They were good times.

"If you girls need anything or want anything then just ask and you will receive. I will do all that I can to make sure you get what you want. Welcome to the family girls."

I then tightened our hug squeezing the girls closer to me feeling even more of their bodies. And we stayed that way for the next few minutes until I had enough and released the girl's from the hug allowing them to breath properly.

"Niren-sama, it may be early but I have a request."

"And that would be Bella?"

I spoke back to her somewhat rigid tone with a happy one. Once I had finished, Isabella carefully took off the mask that adorned her face. Out from under the mask came tender, disfigured flesh surrounding a single eyeball that had lost everything and a single complete white ball. The removal of the mask itself was small but to Isabella it seemed to be different, her whole demeanour changed to one of a scared and nervous young woman who looked completely helpless.

I stared straight at her and not just the wound, I looked at her whole face to show her that I didn't care. To me, it means little and doesn't take away from her beauty at all. As I covered my hand in magic I brought my hand up to her face and slowly placed it onto the disfigured flesh. It was extremely tender, I didn't need Isabella's slight reaction to tell. It was damaged and enough so that even Phoenix tears could take an hour or so to heal, luckily i'm versed in all types of healing thanks to Claryce's Elven magic and my dragon magic. I still find it strange that dragon's have healing magic.

The whole time I had my hand softly placed on the right side of her face no words were said but just the soft stares of the girl's around me.

"So how do you want it done? Phoenix Tears or my own special healing?"

"Your ... own?"

Her voiced sounded somewhat forced as she barely said her words.

"I have learnt Elven healing magic which is on the level of Phoenix tears making it much more effective, plus I have Twilight Healing in my peerage and I can also fix wounds with my dragon scales. So all in all, my special healing would fix the damaged tissue, then overlap it with my dragon scales acting as the skin with magic it'll all fuse together. With time your pupil will come back, the dragonic power from my scales will spread throughout your body making it stronger and more resistant to flames of any kind. Problem being your body will have to take to my power, you've already been given some through the Evil Pieces so there is no chance you'll die but you'll have some pain running through your body for a while. All in all, you'd become part dragon to a small degree."

"Die?!"

That's the only part she picks up on? What's with these kids being scared of death nowadays, take it in your step and go with it.

"Yeah, dragons are strong especially a celestial dragon that can use Holy magic. Your body will be under some torment from it and you will gain somewhat of a resistance to holy magic through it but nothing on my level. Because you are within my peerage it doesn't matter, there is no chance that you'll die."

"Fine."

Her voice now sounded a little happy, well being a part of my peerage does give them a lot of pros more so than as Raiser's but they won't get as much as my actual peerage. Truthfully, they'll be my Zagan peerage while the others are my Satan peerage.

"Well, let's get to it so you can rest quickly."

Keeping my hand on her face, claws formed where my fingers were taking on golden scales as my eyes narrowed and deepened causing my scarlet coloured eyes to envelop and become completely scarlet with a black slit in the centre. As I invoke the dragon magic to transfer the scales thin ethereal dragons fly out from my claw and float around her head as strips of elven symbols coiled around my arm syncing up the process as two distinct magic circles appeared underneath us, one was my Zagan crest and the other was my Satan crest.

I lifted my claw slightly away from Isabella's face as the two crests light up enveloping the room in a gold and scarlet glow which made the strips of elven symbols to erratically spin around my arm applying the ancient healing magic to my scales that were slowly duplicating and transferring themselves onto Isabella's face. One by one, small golden shards of my scales placed themselves together over her soothing damaged tissue like a jigsaw. The right side of her face gains a golden glow as my scales come together to show a strong shine and fit.

The process is slow but effect and after several minutes, it finishes leaving the once torn and burnt flesh now a shiny gold as the scales start to cool themselves down to fuse with her flesh allowing the look of skin to take over bringing her face back to how it was but much, much stronger.

I brought my hand back from her face as my scales slowly disappear away from my hand reverting it from a claw. I wore a smile on my face as Isabella placed her hand over the right side of her face, a small trinket of a smile came to her expression as she no longer felt pain there along with the fact that she wouldn't have to wear a mask any longer.

"Now, the scales will change and fuse with your skin in a few hours time probably sometime during your sleep. You might have a slight numbing in your right side so you may need help eating and as i'm rather free for the next few days I can help you with that plus i'll need to keep check on you and moniter the change as this is the first time I have done this to a lower-class devil but rejoice as that now you are my servants you are High-class. All's fun there ..."

I finished by letting out a dragon's yawn which is remarkably loud and contagious, much more so than regular yawns.

"As i'm not a elf myself, their magic is pretty tiring for me so I will be going to sleep. Do what you will, join me if you like but watch out as Sera might attack."

I yawned once again and waved my hand before slowly trudging out of my study and off to my bed that was somewhere is this bloody castle.

* * *

**It's been a while since i wrote a chapter this long and i feel physically tired after doing so.  
Well, Niren now has two peerages and has kicked Raiser to the curb. Basically, only Niren and Ajuka can have multiple peerages as they made the Evil Pieces.  
Ajuka can become he is Ajuka and makes the science things while Niren has it mostly for his job as Satan.  
It allows him to have a number of elite guards and with them personally being trained means that they are top-notch given time of course.  
Though whether i develop on this second peerage is up to you guys if you want OCs or me to take in people from the Canon.  
Next chapter will be another canon development and also the final pawn to his Satan peerage which is a canon member so you might want to wait till then if you have an idea about the people from canon.**

**Also Niren is a major pervert but allowed to be one by everyone. His looks allow him to do plus being a dragon makes them not care.  
Niren is also an avid hugger and loves to have them. The hugs from Grayfia are due to bets with Sirzechs and none of that possible affair shit although Akeno has a very good interest in Niren because of that along with the fact he knows she is a fallen angel and gives her love anyway. Through the bits I've not told you guys, Niren is her 'father' through her choice and unbeknownst to her Barakiel's. Therefore, she lives in the shrine that Niren acquired for her but that is also his living arrangements in Japan.  
He is Issei's role model. A dragon, a Maou and a top class pervert who is also the creator of a porn magazine.  
Who else could be Issei's role model?**

**Now i can sleep or watch some comedy. Ciao.**


	6. Kuoh the Centrepoint

**A short chapter to be a first part.**  
**This is the start and the next chapter will be the end and the aftermath.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I took Raiser's peerage from him and in that time I realised how perverted the human world really is. I'd always known that it was perverted but I never thought it was on the level of us devils until now. To be completely truthful, the level isn't the same one though. It's different due to harem's not being a norm there, it expands outwards and branches off a whole lot especially with the fetishes that go around there. It even caused me to create a new magazine outside of our main one about Traps and gay guys. They are bought mostly through on-line stores because those people are still scorned a little in human society. It's also sparked a new craze for some men in the Underworld, mainly the more feminine ones as an act to get closer to me.

Due to all this, I deal with more pictures of traps, gays and scantily clad women in one day than I deal with actual Maou work in one month. Whether i'm happy about this is still unknown to me mostly due to the amount of photos I get seeing whether they are alright for use, looking around for photographers and writers who are willing to do this was a little difficulty. Having to find new ones and train them in each was a little tedious. All that really comes with the territory of trying to branch out.

Due to being a renowned pervert across all mythologies, maybe even the biggest pervert at that bar one, I have many confidants throughout the world that stealthily take pictures for me. The biggest craze of this is school girls, the number of fans for that kind of thing is enormous and is very, very popular. Because of this I go as far as I can to get pictures of each school environment. All-girls schools, recently turned co-eds on both sides and a typical co-ed school. Then there is also the girl types, smart, beautiful, loli, meganekko, quiet, big-breasted, foreign. To get these things you have to be very diligent and scour far and wide, luckily I have others to do it for me. One of the best also gets pictures that I have little to no chance of getting, pictures of Sona, Rias and Koneko.

Getting pictures of Rias is relatively easy, offer a hug and i'd get a picture in return but it isn't that easy with the other two. Both Sona and Koneko are rather stoic, where Koneko goes down the route of being quiet along with it Sona goes down the route of being stern. It hurts my heart a little but it also adds to their charm. The cool and collected beauties that reveal their innocence and cute sides at unexpected times clutch at your heart strings tightly.

Getting pictures of those 3 turn out to be rather easy thanks to a single member of Kuoh Academy's Photography Club, which I somewhat fund. That single member was why I was currently standing at the gates of Kuoh academy, but not the reason for why I was in town. I had some VRGN/Devil related things to deal with and with the recent ruckus that's going round by Azazel and the church, Kokabiel is doing something that will end up involving us Devils so I came to Kuoh early and personally to speak with my contact which will be after I have filled my body with warmth from hugs of whichever girl is happy to give me one.

Just like every other single time I arrive at a place, I arrive at the most popular hour so in this case it's Lunch. Arriving at Lunch allows them to focus completely on my presence and allow everything to come to me, not that i'm particularly lazy it's just easier this way for a number of reasons. And that is what happened, the girls of the school rushed to me. While they were rather inaudible to me as I concentrated on looking for someone I knew it came to me pretty quickly that I wouldn't find them outside on the grounds at a time like this. Changing my current objective pretty quickly, I started to scan the girls in front of me to get a visual taste of the splendour that resides within Kuoh academy and it was one that was rich in prime specimens. The school seemed to have an abundance of girls with nice and beautiful, young bodies with not an anomaly in sight unless you could count the girls following a familiar blonde haired boy out of the main building's door.

As I pushed myself through the crowd of fawning girls rather harmlessly/dangerously, I ended being face to face with the familiar blonde who had come to welcome me.

"Zagan-sama, it's great to see you again."

The young blonde was Kiba Yuuto, Rias' only knight so far but there was a small problem here. Kiba wasn't here on Rias' orders, actually it was more to the point that he had no intention of telling her he came to welcome me if he already hadn't. He held a masked aura, not one of pure disguise but one to simply just push it to the side giving me the impression that if I asked Kiba would answer me simply out of respect to me for my position and sword skill. What was going on was either important to him to the point he didn't want others to be burdened by it or it was something he had to do himself.

My interest in this particular topic became evident when Kiba's seemingly effortless smile cracked for a split-second, something which I can safely bet only I saw. I stepped forwards and effortlessly turned him round while draping my left arm playfully round his shoulder and started to walk towards the school building.

"Now Kiba tell me ..." I left it in suspense briefly just to play about because it's the type of person I am and I felt him tense up completely. "... Where is Motohama who is in your school's photography club?"

Mentioning the name 'Motohama' cooled Kiba down immensely but that in itself was a little strange, his body stayed tense slightly. This would mean that this school wasn't keen on perverts or he was just a terrible one to the girls here and if that's the case i'll have to get Kiba to do this for me while setting it up as a contract for VRGN as it is technically a human business with a human owner, well human/dragon owner for the supernaturally involved.

"Sure Zagan-sama, allow me to take you to him. Though may I ask if this is a perverted visit of yours?"

"Kiba, that offends me slightly. All my visits are perverted unless announced, that should be known, it's almost like you are saying I could still improve in the ways of the pervert and I will not like it if you are trying to insinuate that."

"Then please allow me to rephrase it Zagan-sama, what business are you on with one of the 'Perverted Trio'?"

That great word hit my ears once we entered the school building passing between the somewhat occupied shoe lockers.

"So my protégé is a renowned pervert in the school? Good kid."

A slight sigh came from beside me as a result of my words.

"Aside from that, I do have a side interest this time. I've come to see my little sister."

"Sona-kaichou huh? Are you sure not telling us earlier was a good idea? Sona-kaichou is strict enough when Leviathan-sama does try to arrange to come here."

"Put your worries behind you Kiba, I am Satan. I'll do whatever I damn well want and do it successfully plus the StuCo President can't turn away an investor."

I put on a cocky smile as we rounded the first set of stairs which turned halfway up to the next floor. Kiba stayed in quiet until we reached a closed sliding door, he looked at me with a blank smile and knocked twice before leaving me alone to fend for myself. I had a small thought of reprimanding him for leaving me alone but not in the typical noble way, I would have whined like a little bitch about it but I didn't I just let out a nearly inaudible grunt as I turn my head around in accordance to the opening of the sliding door and meeting with a girl face-to-face in rather close proximity. If I was any smaller then she'd feel my breath on her skin to heat her up but as I looked down towards her with a smile, she didn't need help raising her body temperature as like the rest of the female population as I pass by they heat up and blush. Really, my dragon side can be too much at times but it sure is helpful for being a perv.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Zagan-sama."

The poor girl was barely able to utter my name out after thumbling immensely to which I just nonchalantly patted her on the head and smiled again although this time a little more brightly. Looking up from patting her on the head, I saw the guy I came here for. A completely uninteresting bald kid who looked to have no eyes, a Brock-like character if he can cook. As I took a piece of paper out of my pocket I walked forwards straight towards him and once I got within a metre of him and his two friends, one of which was Issei, I gave him the piece of paper and a wink before leaving.

…

Many hours later I find myself on the roof of Kuoh Academy with a new devil watching a very one-sided battle play out. The new devil was the last piece of the puzzle that Ajuka calls the Evil Pieces, this person took up my final pawn piece. My final pawn piece was a woman and a woman that I had hired to work at VRGN, she had lots of potential for the business and it shined through with her becoming famous in the business quickly. To her it was a small joke but I had said for her to become the best quick she would sell her soul to Satan when she hit that top spot and it has finally come through.

I wouldn't make that for just anyone, she was a special human, a Sacred Gear wielding human. Nothing like Holly's but hers was still a pretty impressive one anyway. This girl has the top-tier sacred gear, Gravity Jail which is a vision-type sacred gear that can control gravity in the user's line/area of sight. This Sacred Gear is definitely going to be helpful for apprehending criminals.

Taking my sunglasses off and hanging them at my t-shirt's neckline I looked to my female companion to see her shuffling a little nervously making her reddish-pink hair to rustle slightly against her pink short-sleeved shirt.

"You nervous Momo?"

This girl was Momo Momozono, top gravure model and most commonly known as 'Kaben Rider Pinky'. She looked to me a little hesitantly but smiled nonetheless. A pretty girl with an obviously smoking body, what man wouldn't like a girl like her as their servant especially with what her job entails.

"A little, I feel a bit goose bumpy."

"That would be the Holy aura that Kokabiel is exuding. You'll get used to it over time, Holy auras won't annoy you forever but the weapons themselves will still irritate you. Remember the plan?"

"Yes Zagan-sama. I will give the Rias girl the Phoenix tears and then link into the piece and try to activate the barrier."

"Good girl."

After giving her a short praise I turned my head back to the fight, no matter what the young devils did they were no match for Kokabiel. The wound that they inflicted on Kokabiel didn't put them on a higher level at all, it made their situation a lot worse. They will be fine though now that I am here as Kokabiel is no problem for me. Kokabiel is a war-monger but he isn't a typical war-monger. Kokabiel just fights because he wants to and he likes it, he doesn't change it up. Most War-mongers become a sort of Jack-of-all-trades so they can have a good fight against all opponents but Kokabiel sticks to his origins in a way, he just uses his light spears in all forms of combat. He isn't really a complex fighter, once you seen him fight you have seen every single fight he has had with the only variation there being his own strength and the opponents.

Even though I dont have the weakness to Holy magic like other devils, it can still hurt me but Kokabiel himself is another matter completely. To me, he is simple childs-play. His actions are obvious, he is too straightforward with practically no planning. In a war it can work catching others by surprise but this isn't that and I know the ins and out of his style, he is too predictable and that is his undoing. And he is going to be first first in the ground momentarily.

I stood up from where we were currently perched and Masamune jangled around against my belt causing Momo to follow suit. I grabbed Momo by the waist and jumped off of the school building getting a good amount of air time before even starting to descend from the sky and once we did, I allowed my demonic energy to spike and flood the area as my devil wings sprouted out of my back like a blooming flower. Instead of flapping my wings for control over our descent, I just angled their trajection causing drag and slowing down our fall instead like a parachute.

Landing in front of the devils with Momo in my arms, I allow my wings to shoot back into my back before allowing Momo to stand again on her own two feet. I took a few steps forward to make some space between us all and I felt both a tug on Momo's pawn piece and a small spike of magic as the first-time barrier from her piece evokes.

"You are losing your touch Kokabiel. You allowed these kids to destroy my Excalibur and then you even get wounded by them."

"I am not losing my touch, Satan. I was simply just messing around and this wound was a trigger for me to step it up but what do you mean by your Excalibur?"

"You know how close I am personally to the Three Factions, Sera does see the brunt of that but i'm also on a personal level with Michael and like I do with Sirzechs, I got Michael into a simple bet."

"And pray tell how he didn't fall from betting with a devil of all things?"

"I'm also a Gatekeeper thanks to my Dragon half so that was able to just make his white flash. Unbeknownst to devils other than the Maous, the lovely Lady Gabriel seems to have the hots for me and as the loving brother Michael is he asked me to consider marrying her. Again, as a Gatekeeper it's something that can be done without much hassle but I needed something in this other than her extremely sexy body. It was a simple coin toss, best two out of three. If Michael won, i'd marry Gabriel and be in the middle of a Cat-fight that lasts for an eternity but if I won, when I found the last Excalibur piece the 6 pieces that the church held would be given to me so I could personally reforge the Excalibur properly. Not so long ago, I actually found Excalibur Ruler and not long after that I was given Excalibur Blessing by Michael because the rest of the pieces were here."

Bringing both hands down to my right side, I shaped my right hand like I was holding onto a scabbard and flexed out my left hand ready to unsheathe a sword from it's scabbard. A ball of light flashed brightly in my right hand and I took hold of an imaginary handle with my left hand and drew the imaginary blade that came to life as I left go of the imaginary scabbard. Out from the light and in my hand came a silver broadsword that illuminated in the moonlight with a golden crown circling the area where the blade meets the grip.

As I start to exert my magic, the crown-shaped guard starts to spin as the shattered 'Excalibur' rises into the air and starts to float over towards me. Excalibur Blessing releases itself from my pocket dimension and places itself in the centre of the shards. Excalibur Destruction from behind me releases itself from it's owner's grasp and levitates over to the shards, Excalibur Ruler then follows in Destructions footsteps and places itself with the other pieces of Excalibur and plant themselves down into the ground a little off to our side with an opening in the centre of all the shards. 8 more weapons then pull themselves out of my pocket dimension, 6 thin Katanas formed a perimeter around the outside of the shards and two scarlet claymores dig themselves into the centre of the weapons.

"Kokabiel, let's see if you can do what you ask them to do. Beat me before the true Excalibur is formed."

* * *

**It's a short one for a few reasons, firstly being laziness but that also comes with me feeling like it's better for this chapter to be split in half.  
The reason for that particular idea is because i want to keep the fight and it's aftermath separate to the information itself.  
I may not have named the swords in this chapter but through memory of the other chapters here, you'll know the swords in question.  
The two Claymores are the 'King Blades' and the six swords around the outside are the 'Dragon Blades', this brings about the reform of the Excaliburs.  
The two King Blades give the life to the blades and the magic to help reform them, it also gives an appropriate size for the 'True Excalibur'.  
The six Dragon Blades are the fixtures, they provide the Holy energy for the process and also the form along with the ability to channel the six elements that the swords contain. Also fuses the sword with Dragon Scales to make up for not being recreated by God, lacking supreme quality for strength and draconic destruction.**

**My chapters have been late of ... late. The reason for that is just me, i've been surprisingly busy for once and when i have had free time to bunker down and write i don't really feel like and it due to that, i have been writing more details for my stories and also been drawing the armour, swords and whatnot in my stories. I also have no idea when life will slow down again so i cant update like i had been so i may go to just writing Dark Immortal chapters as i have detailed notes for each chapter for the next 10 or so, doubtful i'll actually do that though.**

**The last thing i want to mention is that i will be getting round to re-vamping Dragonic Wolf Prince in the upcoming month. It's one of few completed stories here in the DxD section but it's also my first story so i have improved from doing that story and thus i want to bring it up to par and i will be spending time re-vamping that.**

**Well, i'll see you all again. Ciao!**


	7. Flattened Centrepoint

**And it's actually longer than the chapter before!  
****Before we start this is a battle but i kept it apart because it has a lot of it's own information.  
****I didn't want to overload the chapter with so much information that it may be hard to fully understand so i split it up.**

**And now, the story will take a 3rd person view for a chapter.**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down gradually as Kokabiel and Niren stared right each other, neither of them making an effort to move or even speak. They just stared at each other while the young devils and lone human just watched in anticipation of what the 'Strongest Devil' could really do and the young Gremory heiress wondered to herself how easy one of her idols would make this fight look.

As strange as it sounds, Niren is a idol and role model to Devils of both genders regardless. Everything about him gives a sense of equality. Niren is said to be the strongest devil and one that even Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, two devils just under him in strength are wary to fight against but at the same time, Niren is extremely loving and his actions are a complete opposite. He is both manly and feminine, he joins his wife in cosplaying and is a well-known dancer. Those are two things you wouldn't expect from a fighter. Women look up to him as a man on their side, they are treated as equals when he isn't busy being a perv. Men look up to him as person they strive to be but Niren was a devil like no other, he was a devil that couldn't be equalled.

The swords and the fragments started up the process to recreate the great Excalibur and once it started, it shot out a beam of light which acted as a beacon for anything supernatural to know what was happening. It was a process that used up great amounts of the surrounding energy and also one that let that power be known as it flew around the school grounds emphatically bringing a new atmosphere to the grounds. The bright light was brought into contrast pretty quickly as a small speck of black light appeared at each of Niren's shoulder blades and began to grow pilfering out the remaining darkness to increase it's size as a scaled black jacket appears around Niren's upper half taking over his arms and torso with skinny black scales taking shape over his hands forming claws. The hood of the jacket slowly moved itself from it's stationary position resting at Niren's back upwards and towards the top of his head, with each movement of the hood more and more dark light gathered around Niren's body and when the hood finally landed on top of his head a shadow had cascaded completely on his body obscuring any colour other than his piercing scarlet eyes.

The scarlet orbs of Niren blissfully poked through the two holes in the dragon head-shaped hood, they honed in on Kokabiel not bothering to look around but picked up the extra presence that was nearing it's position. That presence was quick to pierce the barrier that surrounded the school and completely shattered it, the being in the presence was wearing a full set of white dragonic armour which was decorated with blue circular jewels and had sharp golden plating over his shoulders. This was Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Emperor and the rival of the Red Dragon Emperor.

The White Dragon Emperor eyed the swords as they were going through their process before looking straight to Niren who was still shrouded in shadows.

"Vanishing Dragon, were you attracted by the red? No, in this case it would be the Gold correct?"

"That I am Kokabiel, although I think Niren would be called the Scarlet as the Gold is already taken by Fafnir."

As the White Dragon Emperor and Kokabiel conversed, Niren stood their patiently. Him starting the fight was pretty pointless and unneeded, right now Niren's opponents were just wasting their own time giving the Excalibur precious seconds it needed to recreate itself. Though Niren wanted to get to the fighting, to him it's something fun that would pass the time until the Excalibur was finished. He decided to bring out something that he had taught Akeno all those years before, Scarlet Electricity.

Rather than it being thunder or lightning, it was electricity and this was because it bumbled around his body crackling and causing scarlet sparks to fly off of him. He taught the basic version of this to Akeno when she first became a devil, no-one in the Gremory family knew that type of magic very well or enough to be that useful so as a request from Sirzechs, Niren taught her how to use Lightning magic. He could have taught her everything but she couldn't, these hours of training caused Akeno to look up to Niren as a brother before her own feelings as a girl could fully blossom or even understood.

With his arms down by his side, Niren's body looked rejected. Despite the electricity crackling around him, he didn't look ready to fight the two legendary beings before him. So when Vali Lucifer made the first move Niren didn't dodge and Vali's left fist collided with Niren's face but showed no reaction from it, his lax body didn't budge or flinch from the hit.

"Divide!"

The basic power of the Vanishing Dragon to cut his opponent's power in half and then add half of that to his own, it was his natural ability but the word 'Divide' never resonated out of the sacred gear which contained the Vanishing Dragon. No power left Niren so no power was added to Vali Lucifer leaving everyone in the surrounding area baffled at what just happened but there was one being other than Niren who knew what had happened and that was the only being to have fought him properly before hand, that being was Ddraig.

**[It amazes me each time it happens.]**

Ddraig's voice rose out from the red gauntlet reverberating through the area hitting everyone's ears at the same volume. The young devils all turned towards the gauntlet to hear it's explanation.

**[The Super Devils really aren't beings to trifle with, especially Niren as he goes above and beyond. The Crimson Satan has his full body 'Power of Destruction', the new Beelzebub has the 'Kankara Formula' and I have heard during a previous host that another has the ability to cancel Sacred Gears but as a dragon I feel that Niren's is much more terrifying.]**

"But isn't Niren-sama's 'Celestial Dragonoid'? His ability to fuse both his dragon and devil side together? I've seen him use it against Onii-sama and he can defeat him easily with it."

**[Any non-dragon would definitely see it that way Princess but as Niren is a dragon that isn't his power as a Super Devil. His power is like the devil who can cancel Sacred Gears but his is geared towards Dragons. Albion can't divide in any form, I can't boost in any form. The Ability Dragon Vritra can't use anything bar his Black Flames which lose their properties. If you think about it properly then he has the power to stop Great Red from utilizing the dreams and stop Ophis from using it's snakes. He brings all dragons back to their origin, beings of pure power. Dragons can only brawl with Niren and that's what makes him so scary, his natural essence reduces Dragons to their base form.]**

As the Welsh Dragon answered the Gremory Heiress, his words echoed through quiet and serene school grounds. His words were heavy with true meaning. Dragons are almighty beings that aren't to be messed with, the Two Heavenly Dragons alone stopped the Great War briefly making them be in peace briefly as they took down the two dragons. They are beings that forcefully create a change by their presence alone and to just negate their abilities by simply being near these creatures is much, much heavier than it actually sounds. This ability makes the two Dragon Longinus pretty obsolete in their God-Killing powers but there is a small loophole in this as can be seen by simply looking at the Vanishing Dragon who was in his Scale Mail Balance Breaker. The Balance Breaker is an ability of the Sacred Gear itself so the armour can still be formed but the power and upgrades to those powers are negated, just a simple defensive boost.

While that makes Niren very dangerous, it also doesn't as it is towards Dragons and dragons only. Beings that aren't dragons can get away scot-free and that's where his 'Celestial Dragonoid' power comes in, it allows him to go that step further against the beings that can push his devil or dragon side to the edge. The problem there is that very few beings can actually push Niren far enough to use his 'Celestial Dragonoid' and that shows how strong he really is but what can push that estimate even further is the fact the doesn't even need to go that far against Sirzechs or Ajuka, his Dragon form can deal with them.

"So Vali, are you going to continue to fight? You are undoubtedly strong but without the powers of the Vanishing Dragon you are unable to beat even Kokabiel, so tell me. Will you continue here or leave? Azazel values you more than he does Kokabiel at this point."

"I'd rather not Niren, I would not like to die just yet but I do have a question. Have you released any information about me to the Devils?"

Strangely, Niren let out a dragonic chuckle that caused a slight vibration to jolt through the area.

"I have not Vali, not a word to anyone. If they don't ask they get no answers, as simple as that. Also you never have said to me about not disclosing your information so if I was to be asked then I'd tell them straight away. Hearing that, do you want to say anything to me about it?"

"Hmm … Allow me to do it when i'm ready to."

Niren simply just nodded at Vali before allowing the Vanishing Dragon to fly away leaving Niren to turn towards Kokabiel. It was back to a 1-on-1 with nothing really happening, just information thrown around that won't benefit or go against him. The only thing that happened was the closer finish of the Excalibur. It didn't have long left until it would be finished, the only question left is what Kokabiel would do. Would he try to run? Would he try to destroy the sword's process or would he try to actually beat Niren? It's unsure what his reason for doing what he did next but it could be guessed. Kokabiel summoned two spears of light to hand and threw them towards Niren at a blistering speed.

Niren stood where he was and just raised his right hand and smacked the two large and powerful light spears away causing them to explode it mid-air hurting no one, not even a slight burn or graze on the hand that slapped them away. Bringing his right hand back down to his side he brought his left hand forwards in a slow motion and resulted in blitzing beam of scarlet thunder that rocketed itself straight at Kokabiel exploding on contact with his last minute guard proving too much for him to deflect despite it being rather weak for Niren.

His left hand dropped back down showing his disappointment as Kokabiel's level. It wasn't a fight and wasn't going to be, it could only ever be one-sided in Niren's favour. His resistance as a Celestial Dragon made doubly sure of that. The sleeves of his jacket rustled about lightly in the slight breeze that filtered through the area. The time was still ticking but not for much longer and that fact became evident as the actual sound of a clock ticking started from the area where the swords were implanted in the ground, this seemed to spark some more movement from Niren.

The tail of his jacket flew upwards from a sudden rush of wind as a crimson heavy pistol appeared and floated in the air towards the swords. Making it's way to just above the two Scarlet claymores, the pistol shifted in it's spot moving so it was easier to be seen by everyone there. The pistol was designed after a dragon's head.

Instantly the pistol grew in size growing even bulkier in a flash, a quick transition from pistol to a shotgun. It took the form of a spas-12 with the fold-able stock adjusted so it was running along the top of the barrel allowing the shoulder rest on the stock to stick up at an angle increasing in size and curving into a point forming two horns. Rails formed on each side of the gun where the chamber would be, attached to these rails were red scales that were riddled with spikes and the further back along the rail the wider the scale.

"You are modifying the Excalibur?!"

Once Kokabiel saw the pistol he shouted out in disgust, despite being a Fallen Angel and a traitor to both Heaven and Grigori the Excalibur is still a big simple to any user of Holy Magic. Changing the Excalibur of modifying it isn't something the Fallen Angels would do.

"Why the hell not Kokabiel? I'm a Dragon and a Devil, Michael freely gave it to me after the bet. Honestly, I am the only being who could reforge the weapon to anywhere near it's original might. I'm just adding a hell of a lot more destruction thanks to a previous bet I made with our dear Lucifer."

"Bet with Lucifer? … The gun uses the Power of Destruction?! How much destruction are you planning to make?"

"I'm sure you know of a certain little group that's going around these days, hell you are probably a part of them. Their big goal is a massive one and something that interests me so why not make something that was already destructive even more so? Destruction + Dragonic power + Power of Destruction will bring ruin even if only little effort is given."

The weight of Niren's sentence fell upon Kokabiel, he was found out and without any questions to try and get it out of him. Then there was the goal, the goal to kill Great Red who is called the Strongest Being in existence and above all a Dragon. That being could lose his powers due to Niren's ability and couple that with the potential might of Niren and the new Excalibur could actually mean the death of Great Red. Something that is merely a dream for some could actually come true with just one man, a man who doesn't even come close to rivalling Great Red's full power.

As the time ticks down, a golden glow encompasses the crimson shotgun christening it with the Holy power fusing the two opposing entities together using the Dragon scales as a go-between.

Niren's body seemed to perk up before he hunkered down slightly and went into a sprint at a strangely human level. Sensing something wrong Kokabiel formed a light spear in his hand and threw it straight at Niren as he flew backwards, Niren jumped in accordance to the spear being thrown and appeared nearly 20 metres up into the air before anyone could see him again as his shadowed appearance blended in with the darkness of the night that remained and stood against the luminous light of the moon. The scarlet thunder that coursed around his body grew in ferocity and sparks would fly off of his body constantly, his body floating in the air effortlessly as the sparks try to express his figure in the night sky.

Niren allows gravity to take hold of his body to drop down again straight towards Kokabiel but pushes its limit and rockets his body straight at Kokabiel crashing into him, Niren firmly securing his open right claw around Kokabiel's head slamming his whole body head first into the ground beneath it firmly creating a hole the size of Kokabiel's body and his 10 wings while sending a quake through the ground which lasted for multiple seconds before a sense of weightlessness hit the young devils and lone human as the ground completely levelled itself to the bottom of the whole Kokabiel's body made dropping them a whole foot in height.

The electricity started its course around Niren's body transferring it into his hands and quickly flowering into Kokabiel's and out again into Niren's arm causing a circuit that would only switch off at Niren's commands.

Kokabiel's body ferociously spasmed as the scarlet electricity ran through every fibre of his being maliciously shocking each nerve in his body causing it to jolt in random directions allowing his body to only control his pained screams as his vision slowly faded and Niren caught onto it, looking slightly depressed but started to laugh instead sadistically.

Niren's body loosened a little and the sparks relaxed stopping the circuit to Kokabiel's body and sent them back into a free flow around Niren's body.

Violent shudders started to course through the flattened ground as a pillars of entwining gold and scarlet shot up into the sky. All the Young Devils stared in slight fear at the beaming pillars as the lone human stared in wonder. The two intertwining pillars slowly faded out of view to show the crimson shotgun in no different shape than it was before but with the process over Niren's King Blades and Dragon Blades shimmered out of view and the shotgun started to drop before gaining it's own form of slight sentience before it took control of itself and started to float in the air. As the gun rights itself compared to gravity, it shifts in it's spot slowly turning the stock end and grip so it's pointing straight down to the ground with the barrel and dragon's head pointing straight up into the sky.

Then the gun started to shudder and transform. The grip and the trigger moved so it takes the stock's original position, the scales that rested on the rails increased their width and formed a tri-layer circular, spiky pyramid around the bulk of the shotgun creating two holes for the horns of the stock to stick out through the top. These horns increased again in size ever so slightly and filled the hole made for them to fit. The eye that was shaped into the gun lit up in a bright light before taking on a gold colour. A blade then started to slither it's way out of the dragon's mouth like a snakes, the blade reached the size of a bastard sword before stopping and the tip of the blade morphed into an arrowhead shape. From the dragon's mouth until just under halfway came a fuller along dead centre of the blade, it was an ever so slight incline into the quarter-inch thick blade but it held a significant appeal as it slowly coloured in as gold leaving the words _'Diabolus Chalybs' _to be etched into the blade on both sides in the fullers.

Niren smirked at the sight of the Holy-Demonic Excalibur that shone brightly in a beautiful glow. A single thought came into his head and it's the same thought anyone would have, how strong is it? Niren fluxed his magic and a purple glow took to Kokabiel as Niren raised his body above his head with his claw still tightly locked around it and slammed Kokabiel's body into the ground releasing his grip on the way down. Another vibration was sent through the ground as a purple barrier took shape around the school grounds and Kokabiel's body bounced into the air alongside an eerie echo of snapping bones.

Niren quickly dashed from where he stood over to the Excalibur and effortlessly took it into his control as a domineering aura cascaded from him and the sword and washed through the area. In his right hand he brought it down to the side following through by raising the sword behind his back while building it's power up to the limit and releasing it in a huge wave of Destruction by slicing the open air in front of him, a single act that caused a heavy gust of wind a split second before the Destruction was released.

Instead of the Black and Crimson of the normal 'Power of Destruction', this took a more elegant look of Gold and Crimson which surged towards Kokabiel's body that was slowly dropping back down to the ground. The tall fin-like wave of Destruction sliced through Kokabiel's body like it was butter and continued past him cutting straight through the school building in the same manner and collided with the barrier instantly overpowering it causing the barrier to collapse and take the remains of the Destruction into oblivion.

Despite cutting perfectly through the school building, the aftermath was nothing of the sorts. All that was left was the original foundations, there was no rubble left behind. The school has been completely destroyed.

The grounds were in utter silence as the young devils and lone human were shocked, the school which had a magic barrier placed by Lord Gremory and Sitri when they had taken over as administrators was destroyed so easily in a single attack with no resistance at all. Niren just looked in admiration of his attack as the skinny neck of a Crimson dragon appeared out of the ground next to him and opened it's mouth wide. Niren didn't bother to look but just slotted the new Excalibur down into it's mouth, the whole blade of the sword disappeared into the dragon's mouth which clamped it's jaw around the hilt before slithering back into the ground and effectively, Niren's pocket dimension.

And the silence continued for the next ten minutes, as no one knew what to say next. They were all in a state of stupor and Niren enjoyed that look, it showed that he could still pull off a show. The only thing that happened was Momo moving from the young devils to take her place next to Niren.

That ten minutes was the run down for the reinforcements which actually turned out to be Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Zagan. The three famous devils looked on in slight confusion at the disappearance on the school before turning to look at the two heiresses and seeing Niren standing there still in his black dragon jacket fully understanding what had happened allowing Sirzechs and Serafall to just check up on their little sisters. Grayfia on the other hand took it upon herself to take Niren's side of the story. She approached in slight interest of the new girl beside Niren but she didn't show it, she didn't even show her happiness of her sister-in-law being safe. Stopping in front of Niren, Grayfia bowed to both Niren and Momo.

"Niren-sama, I take it you had fun?"

At the sound of Grayfia's voice Niren's jacket started to dissolve away revealing Niren's slightly disappointed face. He let out a slight childish sigh before shaking his head.

"Nah, took him down in two hits. I did turn him into a vegetable before killing him though."

"...Is that so? Well then, there will be a meeting coming up soon with both Azazel-san and Michael-san. Please write up your own take on this as you obviously know more than the girls and what you are letting on."

Niren let out a slight smile. Grayfia was the only person alive who could see through some of his lies, anyone else couldn't see through them at all and Niren prided himself upon that. It helped with interrogations, lying is as bad as it is good for him.

"Hai Fia-tan." He replied to the Silver Queen sluggishly before turning to his last pawn and final piece of his Maou peerage. "Well Momo-chan, it's time for us to leave. I need to test your skills."

The last thing seen before Niren teleported away with his pawn was a look of dread which adorned the scared pawns face.

* * *

**And here is the end to the Excalibur arc, while short it progressed Niren's own line in the whole plot while intersecting with the Young Devils which it will ultimately do, time and time again. Visualizing the new Excalibur took a lot of time and a lot of A4 paper to get to how i liked it, in the end i went with a gun-blade but with a shotgun rather than a semi-automatic rifle like in FFXIII. A shotgun fits in more with the destruction.**

**I hope you like the Super Devil ability i gave to Niren for dealing with Dragons, it makes him both extremely OP and also doesn't do a damn thing at times. The reason i made that his ability rather than 'Celestial Dragonoid' is when i look at the other Super Devils, they are all just devils and this ability is something that works for his devil side. His 'Celestial Dragonoid' fuses the two together stops his body from pushing each other aside. Last thing on this point is that 'Celestial Dragonoid' won't be shown for a while unless i decide to spruce up the Rating Games slightly.**

**Now that i have finally got these ideas dealt with i can go back and finish my other chapters.**

**As you, my readers, know i'm not one for asking you to review but this time i would like you to review. The reason i'm doing so is for your feedback on me writing the fight in a 3rd person view rather than 1st. I normally do 1st person and writing this chapter i feel like fight scenes may be easier and better for me to do through a 3rd person aspect and i want to get your feedback on that so i plead you to review.**

**With that over, Ciao!**


End file.
